Amber Flowers (discontinued)
by Galaxy of Stolen Memories
Summary: The amber flower must save the clans from falling to the shadows. There is only one way to defeat the shadows, to destroy the darkness deep in its heart. Will Amberkit be able to fulfill her prophecy?
1. Prologue

**Long AN: Hey! Cinderleaf here with my first book! Well, it's not really a book, but… Moving on! These are the original clans, I'd say about fifteen years after The Last Hope. Reviews are appreciated, if you review, you can have a… SHERBET LOLLIPOP! That's right XD I'll post the next chapter soon, and I'll always try to update at least once a week. Because I have a one hour bus ride, I have an excuse not to do homework, due to the fact I don't have internet on the bus. So instead, I can write new chapters for this! YAY! Well, anyway, read on, and welcome to 'Amber Flowers'!**

Allegiances:

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: **Cloverstar – tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Swallowflight – a pure black tom with bright green eyes

**Medicine cat – **Iceflower – a white she cat with icy blue eyes – Apprentice – Fawnpaw

**Warriors:**

Acornblaze – light brown tom with a white belly, amber eyes

Lilyfrost – creamy she cat with blue eyes – Apprentice – Pebblepaw

Rosebreeze – a dark brown she cat with yellow eyes

Sorrelrain – a tortoiseshell she cat with dark blue eyes

Redfoot – white tom with reddish ears and paws, amber eyes – Apprentice – Mintpaw

Yellowflower – golden she cat with yellow eyes

Oceanpetal – dark grey she cat with blue eyes

Robindapple – brown tom with green eyes and white dapples – Apprentice – Tigerpaw

Rockfire – ginger and grey tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Fawnpaw – light brown she cat with a white belly and green eyes. Apprentice medicine cat.

Pebblepaw – glossy grey tom with dark grey paws and blue eye

Mintpaw – light grey she cat with stormy blue eyes

Tigerpaw – ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and amber eyes

**Queens: **

Morningcloud (Rockfire's) – black she cat with white patches. Mother to Rainkit, Sandkit and Petalkit.

Poppystem (Robindapple's) – small reddish she cat with green eyes. Mother to Cinderkit, Ravenkit and Amberkit.

**Kits:**

Rainkit – blue-grey tom with amber eyes

Sandkit – sandy she cat with warm green eyes

Petalkit – creamy she cat with yellow eyes

Cinderkit – light grey she cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Ravenkit – glossy black tom with yellow eyes

Amberkit – creamy she kit with ginger patches and amber eyes.

**Elders:**

Scartail – old brown tom with half of his tail missing

Stormycloud – old grey she cat with green eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader – **Ivystar – brown she cat with green eyes

**Deputy – **Dovesong – white she cat with grey flecks and green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Featherfrost – silvery she cat with icy blue eyes

**Warriors: (Only a few of them)**

Hawkwing – brown tabby tom

Eagleflight – silver she cat with darker stripes

Mousetooth – dark brown tom with amber eyes

Loudtalon – fierce black tom with long claws

**Apprentices: (Only a few)**

Honeypaw – golden she cat with amber eyes

Grasspaw – grey tom with green eyes

**Queens: **

Leafshine – golden she cat with green eyes, mother of Birdkit

**Elders:**

Tornfur – patchy black tom with a snappy nature

**RiverClan**

**Leader – **Streamstar – tan tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Skypelt – blue grey she cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Coalfoot – white tom with one black foot

**Warriors: (Only some)**

Sunpelt – golden tom

Lakeshimmer – grey she cat

Hollowlog – brown tom

Darksky – very dark grey tom

**Apprentices: (Some)**

Claypaw – tan tom

Whitepaw – white she cat

Stormpaw – black and white she cat

**Queens: **

Cindershine – grey and white she cat, mother of Moonkit

**Elders: **

Lightningfoot – black tom with white paws

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Darkstar – black tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Wolftooth – grey she cat with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Willowfrond – brown she cat with green eyes

**Warriors (Some):**

Willowheart – grey she cat

Woodpelt – brown tom

Reedtail – tortoiseshell she cat with thin tail

Stonefang – grey tom with long fangs

**Apprentices (Some):**

Spottedpaw – white she cat with grey flecks

Applepaw – brown tom with reddish patches

Smokepaw – smoky tom

**Queens:**

Daisypetal – creamy she cat, mother of Dustkit, Bluekit and Fuzzykit

Crookedrose – light brown she cat, mother of Darkkit, Owlkit and Brightkit

**Elders: **

Tearfur – patchy white tom

**Prologue **

The ferns rustled at the edge of the clearing. A pair of eyes gleamed in the dim light as they watched a cat step from the ferns. The clouds parted, revealing two white cats, one with red paws. "Oh, Iceflower. It's just you. I thought you were a ShadowClan warrior," mewed the cat with red paws.

"It's only me, Redfoot," purred Iceflower. "I was just collecting herbs for when Poppystem has her kits." Redfoot nodded. "They'll be here soon, won't they?" he asked.

"Oh yes, very soon," replied Iceflower. "They'll be here any day now." As she spoke, a yowl came from the nursery. Morningcloud, a black queen emerged from the nursery. She had given birth to her kits nearly two moons ago. "Poppystem's kits are coming now!" she called. Iceflower nodded to Redfoot. She picked up the herbs she collected and padded into the nursery. Her glossy white pelt gleamed in the moonlight. A small, red-furred cat was lying on her side, gasping for air. Her green eyes reflected Iceflower's pelt. "It's okay Poppystem, I'm here now," Iceflower comforted. She padded over to Poppystem and dropped the herbs near her. A small ginger apprentice walked in. "I brought a stick for Poppystem, Fawnpaw suggested it," he mewed. Morningcloud purred. "That will help," she admitted. "Thanks, Tigerpaw. Say thanks to Fawnpaw for me." Iceflower felt Poppystem's belly. "You're going to have three kits," she mewed.

Poppystem sighed, licking the head a small black tom. She looked up at her mate, Robindapple. Iceflower left the nursery, leaving the mates, their kits and Morningcloud. "I want to call this one Ravenkit," she purred.

"That's a wonderful name," replied Robindapple, gazing at his mate and kits with loving eyes. "How about we call the grey she kit Cinderkit?" he suggested, flicking his tail.

"Yes," purred Poppystem. She looked at the last one. "Hmm…" she mewed, looking at the small creamy she kit. She had ginger patches. "How about… Amberkit?" she suggested. The newborn kit let out a loud mew. "She likes it," purred Robindapple. "Ravenkit, Cinderkit and Amberkit. They're going to be the best warriors the clan has ever seen," he mewed. Morningcloud nodded, purring. Poppystem licked her kits. When she reached Amberkit, she felt a strange feeling. _This kit has a very special destiny. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's Cinderleaf again, with chapter one of Amber Flowers! Oh yeah, and let's just say that fifteen years after The Last Hope, the camp has changed a bit. XD A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, you made my day! -hands out sherbet lollipops to reviewers- Please review! This time, you get a meat pie! Yum! Okay, so here are the review answers!**

**CHOVIE – Thanks XD You can have a sherbert lollipop**

**MaeVin194 – LOL, thankies xD**

**I hope you like the next chapter!**

**Oh yeah, and a disclaimer. I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. So ya.**

Amberkit blinked open her amber eyes. Blurrily, she looked around. "Amberkit, you've opened your eyes!" mewed a voice. Amberkit turned her ginger and white head and looked at her mother, blinking. Her mother was small compared to the other cat in the nursery, and had reddish fur. The other cat was asleep, with her nose buried in her tail. Her fur was black. "I'm Poppystem, your mother. These are your littermates, Ravenkit and Cinderkit." Poppystem gestured to the kits with her tail, gazing fondly at them with love in her green eyes. The sleeping cat woke up, and raised her head. "I'm Morningcloud. These are my kits, Rainkit, Sandkit and Petalkit." Morningcloud licked her sleeping kits. Ravenkit's glossy black head shot up and he opened his eyes. "Amberkit!" he exclaimed, blinking. "Hi Ravenkit," purred Amberkit.

"Good morning, Ravenkit," mewed Poppystem.

"Hi, mother! Can we explore the camp yet?"

"Of course you can't! Cinderkit hasn't even opened her eyes yet!" Poppystem scolded. Cinderkit opened her eyes. Poppystem purred. "Just wait for a few heartbeats. And stay out of trouble!" she pleaded.

"Yes, mother!" the kits chorused, running out of the nursery. Amberkit blinked as the bright sunlight dazzled her eyes. "Wow! The camp is so big!" exclaimed Cinderkit. Amberkit's eyes focused again, and she glanced at her sister. She was staring around the camp, her light grey pelt gleaming in the sun. Ravenkit scampered across the ground, heading for a large bush. "What's in here?" he mewed, tumbling inside. Cinderkit raced after him and Amberkit followed more slowly. She padded inside the bush and looked around. There were a few cats still asleep in their mossy nests. "Ah!" squeaked Amberkit, running into something soft. She fell back and looked up. Standing above her was a golden warrior. "Um.." Amberkit nervously backed away. The golden warrior purred. "I'm Yellowflower," she mewed. "And you must be Poppystem's kits, right?" She turned her golden gaze on Ravenkit and Cinderkit. "That's right! I'm Amberkit, and these are my littermates, Cinderkit and Ravenkit," mewed Amberkit, gazing up at Yellowflower. "I guess you're exploring the camp then," mewed the warrior, purring.

"Yep! And I guess this is the warriors den!" squeaked Cinderkit, scrambling around.

"That's right, but these warriors have worked hard, and won't want you disturbing their sleep. You should go and explore the rest of the camp now," Yellowflower scolded.

Ravenkit nodded. "Okay!" he mewed, tumbling out of the den. Cinderkit followed. "Bye, Yellowflower!" mewed Amberkit, turning. "I hope you're my mentor!" she called, following her siblings.

The kits made their way over to a fallen log. Cinderkit poked her head inside. There were two old cats sleeping in mossy nests lined with feathers. One of them raised their head. "Well hello there kits!" said a brown tom. He flicked his tail, and Amberkit noticed half of it was missing. "Hi!" mewed Ravenkit. "I'm Ravenkit, and this is Cinderkit and Amberkit!" Ravenkit pointed to his littermates. Amberkit turned her bright gaze to the other cat. She was a grey she cat, watching them with a green gaze that was still intense, despite her old age. "Well, I'm Scartail. And she's Stormycloud," the old brown tom mewed, his yellow gaze friendly. "I suppose you're Poppystem and Robindapple's kits then."

"Yep! We're exploring the camp!" Amberkit sqeaked.

"This is the elder's den. If you come back another time, we'll tell you a story. But right now, I just want to rest," purred Stormycloud, her green eyes shining.

"Alright," mewed Cinderkit, shuffling her grey paws. "Bye!" she called, scampering outside again.

"See you another time!" squeaked Ravenkit, following his sister.

Amberkit looked at the elders again, her eyes shining. "Goodbye!" she mewed.

"Goodbye, Amberkit," mewed Scartail. Stormycloud nodded to her.

The kits blinked when they stood in the hollow. The sun had risen even higher, and warriors were busy bustling around camp. Ravenkit, Cinderkit and Amberkit trotted across the clearing. "Hello, kits!" greeted a large grey warrior, trotting past them. "Hi!" they chorused. Amberkit stuck her head inside a den in the rock wall of the hollow. She breathed in the sharp scent of herbs. "It's the medicine den!" she hissed to her siblings. They slowly crept inside, breathing in the cool air. A small trickle of water was making a puddle on the floor. Amberkit stopped when she saw a ginger and grey tom lying in a nest. The tom lifted his head. "HI! You must be Poppystem's kits, exploring the camp!" he greeted, turning his blue gaze on the littermates. Amberkit nodded. "I'm Amberkit, and this is Cinderkit and Ravenkit."

"Ah, well, this is the medicine den! Iceflower's just out at the moment collecting herbs, she'll be back soon though," mewed the tom. "I'm Rockfire, the clan's newest warrior. I've only been sleeping in the warriors den for a moon! Anyway, I twisted my paw when I was out hunting."

"Wow! I wish I could be a warrior!" exclaimed Cinderkit.

"You will be soon enough," purred Rockfire.

"Bye Rockfire!" Amberkit mewed, nodding to the tom. "Bye!" chorused Cinderkit and Ravenkit. Rockfire waved his tail to the kits as they left the den.

As the littermates were walking outside, they heard a yowl from the entrance of the camp. A patrol of warriors rushed in. "Come quickly! ShadowClan is invading!" shouted the leader of the patrol, his eyes wide.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! Kind of a cliffie there! I guess I'll be updating more frequently than I thought, because I've had more spare time than I expected. So ya! I hope you peeps like this chapter, it's pretty action packed. Anyway, now for review answers! Thanks to my reviewers, you can all have a meat pie! Except Chovie, because you don't like them XD LOL, anyway…**

**Review Answers!**

**Kestrelfeather - I wrote the next chappie before I saw your review, look at the next AN for the next bit of my message xD**

**Chovie - Yes, I know it's you xD Well, thankies! Enjoy the next chapter!**

Wide eyed, the three small kits stared at the leader of the patrol. Cloverstar bounded from the gap in the rocks where the leader's den was. "Tell me everything, Redfoot," Cloverstar demanded, her green eyes blazing with anger.

"We found them in our territory near the ShadowClan border. They were talking about scent markers. Then they moved the border up to the fallen log, and started heading this way! You've got to hurry!" the white tom gasped, his claws gouging the earth.

Cloverstar nodded her tortoiseshell head. "Oceanpetal, Robindapple, Sorrelrain, Mintpaw and Pebblepaw. Meet the ShadowClan patrol before they reach the camp. Go!" she commanded. The chosen cats raced through the fern tunnel and out of the camp. The ferns quivered as the warriors and apprentices dashed past. "All the kits, into the nursery. Remaining warriors and apprentices, please stand guard on the camp," Cloverstar said with authority.

Cinderkit, Ravenkit and Amberkit trotted over to the nursery. Amberkit pushed inside and sat down. "Where's Poppystem?" asked Ravenkit.

"She went to the medicine den with Morningcloud because one of her kits had a cough," mewed Rainkit. He stopped washing his blue-grey fur and looked up at the kits. Sandkit and Petalkit looked up too. "I'm _dying _to know what's going on!" Sandkit exclaimed, her green eyes shining. "Why don't we sneak out of camp to the battle?"

"Are you mouse-brained! We'd get in so much trouble if we were caught!" mewed Amberkit.

"But we're not going to get caught," answered Petalkit, rolling her eyes.

"I'm coming too!" chorused Cinderkit and Rainkit.

"I suppose I'll have to come as well. I mean, I can't let you four go alone, can I?" remarked Ravenkit.

Amberkit sighed. "I'll go too, then. I agree with Ravenkit. So, do any of you know a secret way out of camp?" she asked.

"There's a tunnel behind the nursery. It's been passed down to kits since Firestar's time," replied Rainkit. His amber eyes shone with awe at the mention of the great leader.

"Okay, let's go. I'm sick of being cooped up in the nursery, and I want to see the forest!" exclaimed Sandkit.

The kits slowly crept behind the nursery. Amberkit was sure her ginger and white pelt was sticking out like a twoleg flapping around in the lake. Not that she had ever seen a twoleg. Sandkit was in the lead with Petalkit right behind her. Sandkit's sandy pelt blended in more than Amberkit's, at least. Petalkit's was nearly as bad. The kits slowly squeezed one by one into the tunnel leading out of camp. They padded through it and out into the forest. "Wow!" exclaimed Cinderkit, her green eyes shining. "Ssh! Keep your voice down," hissed Rainkit.

"Sorry." Cinderkit ducked her head and continued on. Amberkit took a deep breath. She was actually out in the forest! Suddenly, the kit patrol heard pawsteps. "Quick! Hide!" hissed Sandkit, diving into a nearby bush. Its leaves rustled for a heartbeat, then stilled. Petalkit and Ravenkit followed. Cinderkit and Rainkit ran back towards the fern tunnel. Amberkit looked around, panic filling her. They were going to be in so much trouble! Amberkit dashed over to another bush and leaped into it. She squeezed her eyes shut, picturing the disappointed face of her mother. "Who do we have here?" came the voice of Yellowflower. There was a rustle of leaves as she reached into the bush where Sandkit, Petalkit and Ravenkit were hiding. Amberkit heard Petalkit squeak, and peered through the leaves. Yellowflower placed Petalkit on the sun dappled ground. "Who else is here? Come out, kits," commanded Yellowflower. Amberkit saw her golden paw reach into the bush, pulling out Ravenkit. He hissed, then sat down next to Petalkit. Amberkit stepped out of her bush at the same time as Cinderkit, Rainkit and Sandkit emerged from their hiding places. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here," said Yellowflower, gazing at each of the kits.

They bowed their heads in shame. "Why did you come out into the forest? Surely you know that's against the code," she scolded. "Who's idea was it?"

"It was mine," Sandkit mewed quietly. "I wanted to see the battle, and Petalkit, Rainkit and Cinderkit wanted to come too. Then Ravenkit and Amberkit didn't want to let us go alone. So we all went. Please don't tell!" she begged. Yellowflower glanced at each of the kits. "You didn't get far," she mewed. "That's good. You're not ready to see a battle yet," Yellowflower mewed. "But, if you promise not to do this again, I won't tell anyone."

"Yay!" cried Sandkit. Amberkit relaxed as she let out the breath she was holding.

"Come on, let's go back. You go through the escape, I won't fit. I'll meet you back inside the camp, and tell the guards there was nothing out here. If you're not back inside, I'll tell what you did. Okay?" Yellowflower gazed sternly at the kits.

"Okay," they chorused. One by one, they scrambled back through the tunnel as Yellowflower trotted back to the main entrance. Once the kits were inside the camp boundary, they could hear Yellowflower speaking. "Nothing out there, I'm pretty sure that no ShadowClan warriors made it this far. The kits stood in a small group near the tunnel. Amberkit spotted a dark shape making its way towards them. "ShadowClan warrior!" she cried, just as the black tom grabbed Petalkit.

"Aahh!" squealed Petalkit, dangling from the warrior's mouth. He wasn't as big as Yellowflower, so he could have squeezed through the fern tunnel. Acornblaze, a brown tom with a white belly, raced over, along with Lilyfrost and Rosebreeze. Acornblaze let out a caterwaul and leaped at the warrior. "Kit-stealer!" he spat, raking his claws down the tom's back.

"Have ShadowClan really stooped that low?" sneered Lilyfrost, jumping on him. The tom dropped Petalkit, and swiped at the kit's face. The creamy kit yowled in pain as the blows struck her face. Amberkit gasped and felt anger boil up inside her. But she knew she was too small to fight, plus she didn't know any battle moves. Petalkit ran over to the group, crying in pain. Her face had three deep scratches in it, which were oozing blood. Yellowflower raced over. "Get into the nursery. Now! Amberkit, you take Petalkit to the medicine den," she ordered. The warriors drove the black tom backwards as Amberkit helped Petalkit to the medicine den. The small kit left drops of blood in her trail. Finally, the defeated tom turned and fled through the tunnel, his tail streaming behind him and his eyes wide in fear.

"Iceflower!" cried Amberkit. "Petalkit's hurt!" The creamy kit had her eyes tightly shut, and she crouched down on the ground. Iceflower rushed out of the den, and gently picked up Petalkit. "You can stay if you want, she'll need a friend," mewed Iceflower, her voice muffled by Petalkit. Amberkit nodded and followed the medicine cat. She hoped her friend was going to be okay as she sat down near the medicine cat.

**AN: OH NOEZ! Poor Petalkit. Is she going to be okay!**

**Message to Kestrelfeather - How about, we have Petalkit as the next med cat? I was thinking that maybe she looses her eye, and has to become a med cat! Anyway, I'll think about it! You can tell me in a PM or your next review.**

**Continued AN: Probably, unless I feel like being mean. But I won't kill her, I don't think. Please review. If you do this time… you can have an Amberkit plushie! Woo yeah! Anyway, bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Heyo! I'm back with Chapter Three of Amber Flowers! Just to clear things up – Amberkit is cream and ginger, but sometimes I say white ^^". This chappie isn't as long as it could be, but I want to do their apprentice ceremonies in the next chapter, so ya. Anyway, hope you like this Kestrelfeather. Next chapter up!**

**Review Answers – **

**Kestrelfeather – Hope you find this okay xD Yeah, sorry, I get mixed up sometimes. Sure -hands over fuzzy Amberkit plushie- **

**Chovie – Thanks for your really helpful tips xDDD But, thank you!**

Amberkit watched Petalkit's small shape sleeping in a mossy nest. The medicine cat had been unable to save her right eye, and ThunderClan was furious. Amberkit gazed at Petalkit's scarred face and felt anger boil up inside her. How would the small creamy kit react? The clan had long forgotten the moves that had been taught to Brightheart, a cat with similar injuries. Now, with a possible war against ShadowClan, the clan couldn't afford to spend time training Petalkit. The creamy kit stirred, and opened her good eye slowly. She looked around.

"Why can't I see out of my right eye, Amberkit?" Petalkit mewed, her voice rising. "What's the matter with it?" Amberkit gazed at Petalkit sadly.

"Well, you know when that ShadowClan warrior clawed you?" she mewed slowly. Petalkit nodded slowly, fear flashing in her yellow eye as she remembered the incident.

"Well, when he clawed your face, he… scratched your eye. Iceflower and Fawnpaw couldn't save it, I'm sorry," Amberkit mewed, hanging her head. She felt Petalkit's pain as the kit wailed in grief.

"Now I can never become a warrior," she sobbed. "I'm just a useless kit, now and for the rest of my life."

Iceflower had fed Petalkit some poppy seeds for the pain, and to calm her down. Morningcloud had come to talk to Iceflower, so Amberkit left. She walked outside, and blinked. The light of the setting sun was casting rays over the camp the colour of blood. As she walked into the nursery, she was swarmed by her littermates.

"Is Petalkit okay? What does she look like?" pestered Ravenkit.

"How is she? Is she sad?" nagged Cinderkit. Amberkit held up her tail, trying to make them be quiet. Seeing as Petalkit was her friend, she was the only one that had been allowed to visit the kit, other than her mother.

"Iceflower and Fawnpaw couldn't save Petalkit's eye. So now, she only has one, and can't become a warrior. She doesn't look bad, just different. And she was pretty sad when I left," Amberkit mewed, raising her voice above the noise in the nursery. Everyone quieted down.

"S-She can't become a warrior?" whispered Sandkit.

"Oh, this is all my fault!" she wailed, and ran outside. Poppystem was squeezing through the entrance. Sandkit barrelled into her. Poppystem moved out the way with a surprised look on her face. Amberkit walked over to her.

"Mother, what will happen to Petalkit?" she asked, worried for her friend. Poppystem flicked her tail.

"I don't know Amberkit, I just don't know."

Amberkit buried her nose in Fawnpaw's cold fur, feeling a pang of sadness. The medicine cat apprentice had been killed by a fox that had been wandering around on the territory. Fawnpaw was a major loss to the clan. Now they didn't have a medicine cat successor. Around her, her clanmates settled down to sit vigil for the kind brown apprentice. Amberkit stepped back to let others pay their respects. Fawnpaw's family crowded around, sobbing. Amberkit prepared to sit vigil.

"Amberkit, are you sure you want to sit vigil tonight?" asked Poppystem. Amberkit nodded.

"Fawnpaw was nice to me, and I liked her," she mewed, settling down for her vigil.

"Well, the others want to sleep in the nursery tonight, so I'm going to look after them. I know you'll be fine out here tonight." Amberkit nodded again. Poppystem licked her cream and ginger head and went to pay her respects to Fawnpaw.

Amberkit could hear crickets chirping. The moonlight shone down on the clearing, turning Fawnpaw's fur silver. Amberkit could almost feel Fawnpaw's spresence, and it seemed like the friendly young apprentice would raise her head at any moment. She felt sad that the apprentice had to go so early. _But maybe there is something good about this. Every cloud has a silver lining. _Amberkit thought hard. _What's good about the medicine cat apprentice dying? _Amberkit shook her head and rested her chin on her ginger paws, settling down again.

As the sun broke over the horizon, casting its rays through the trees, Amberkit sat up with a jolt. _Of course! Petalkit can be the next medicine cat apprentice! _

Once the elders had carried Fawnpaw's lifeless body out of the camp, Amberkit turned and padded into the nursery.

"Mother!" she called. Poppystem raised her reddish head. She blinked sleep from her green eyes and gazed at her daughter.

"What is it?" Poppystem asked groggily.

"Petalkit can be the clan's next medicine cat! She can still serve the clan!" Amberkit mewed, feeling excited for her friend.

"That's certainly true," Poppystem replied, now fully awake. "I'll tell Iceflower soon," she promised. Amberkit nodded and settled down for a sleep.

Amberkit padded through a starry forest. She looked around curiously, wondering where she was. It didn't seem like ThunderClan territory.

"Hello Amberkit," mewed a familiar voice. Amberkit turned to see Fawnpaw.

"Oh, hello. What are you doing today, Fawnpaw?" she mewed.

"Amberkit, I'm dead. A fox killed me," Fawnpaw reminded gently.

"Wait- I'm in StarClan? Why didn't I notice before?"

Fawnpaw purred. "I've come to deliver a… prophecy to you. I'll let you know that I can't tell you what it means, only that you will figure it out. Have faith, little one." Fawnpaw seemed to have gained wisdom way beyond her age.

"A prophecy?" Amberkit asked curiously.

Fawnpaw's eyes glowed as she replied. "The amber flower must save the clans from falling to the shadows. There is only one way to defeat the shadows, to destroy the darkness deep in its heart."

Amberkit looked at the former medicine cat apprentice inquisitively. "Wha-"

"You must go back now, Amberkit. Have faith," Fawnpaw repeated. Amberkit nodded, and mewed goodbye. Fawnpaw waved her tail as the starry forest around her began to fade. Soon only Fawnpaw was left, gazing at Amberkit. _The amber flower must save the clans from falling to the shadows. There is only one way to defeat the shadows, to destroy the darkness deep in its heart._

Amberkit woke with a start, gazing groggily around the nursery. The sunlight streaming through the entrance told her that it was a sunny day outside. _Did I really just see Fawnpaw and receive a prophecy? _ Amberkit didn't know what to do. She wished she had Fawnpaw to confide in, but of course, Fawnpaw already knew. Amberkit used to tell Fawnpaw lots of things. _I'll keep it to myself for now, _Amberkit decided.

**AN: Okay, so that's chapter three! Hope all you readers out there liked it, please review and give me some tips!**

**As I don't have a real… plan for this story, I'm pretty much always open to suggestions. Don't be afraid to give me some!**

**Thanks, Cindeh out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey! It's chapter four of Amber Flowers! Can someone give me suggestions for Sandpaw,'s, Rainpaw's, Cinderpaw's and Ravenpaw's warrior names? And for Petalpaw's med cat name too, that would be great. Anyway, review replies.**

**Chovie – Yeah, I know, sad hey? Yeah, I gave Sandpaw a slightly bigger part in this chapter for you xD Hope you like it!**

"Amberkit, please come forward." Amberkit flashed her siblings an excited look as she stepped forwards. Cinderpaw and Ravenpaw gazed excitedly back at her.

"Amberkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw," meowed Cloverstar, standing proudly. Amberpaw wanted to jump with excitement.

"Yellowflower, please come forward."_ Yellowflower!_ The golden she cat proudly walked forwards and stood next to Cloverstar.

"Yellowflower, you are ready to take an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Stormycloud, and you have shown yourself to be kind and patient. You will be the mentor of Amberpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her," Cloverstar finished. Amberpaw stepped forwards and carefully touched noses with her new mentor.

"Congratulations," Yellowflower mewed.

"Cinderpaw! Ravenpaw! Amberpaw! Cinderpaw! Ravenpaw! Amberpaw!" chanted the clan, their eyes shining. As the sun fully rose, the clearing was bathed in bright sunlight. A few cats came up to congratulate them, including the newly named Mintflower, Pebblecloud and Tigerstripe. Oceanpetal's three kits were sitting near the nursery, watching like owls.

"Well done, you three," mewed Poppystem, gazing at her kits, her eyes filled with pride. Sandpaw and Rainpaw walked up, and soon after Petalpaw emerged from the medicine den. Amberpaw still got a shock looking at her scarred face, but it was way better than before.

"Now you can come on patrol with us!" mewed Sandpaw, almost bouncing up and down. Petalpaw looked hurt, and Sandpaw added, "You can come with us and collect herbs!" Petalpaw nodded, and murmured congratulations to the new apprentices. Then she hurried back into the medicine den.

"She hasn't been the same since…" mewed Rainpaw, looking after his sister. "Anyway, congrats. You'd better find your mentors now, and see what you're going to be doing today," he advised. The new apprentices nodded, and Amberpaw sped off to find Yellowflower.

"Okay, for today, we're going to collect some moss for bedding," mewed Yellowflower.

"Aww, can't we patrol, or hunt, or do some battle training? Everyone else is!" pleaded Amberpaw.

"That's exactly why we need to collect moss," replied Yellowflower, her eyes shining. "Come on, it's not that bad," she called over her shoulder as she walked away. Amberpaw hurried after her. _I suppose I'll be seeing some of the territory while I'm at it, _she mused.

"You'll also learn how to use your claws, and that's good for hunting and battle training," Yellowflower commented, pushing her way through some dense, green undergrowth. Amberpaw followed closely behind her. They stopped in front of a large tree. Amberpaw could hear prey scuffling somewhere, and breathed in the scent of leaf-fall. The prey was going to disappear soon, and the clan would be in for a hard leaf-bare.

"Okay, so this tree has a fair bit of moss on it." Yellowflower flicked her golden tail at the trunk. Thick, green moss covered the wood. Amberpaw nodded, listening carefully.

"You'll need to arch your claws like this, and swipe down to slice the moss off the trunk," Yellowflower instructed, holding her paw out for her apprentice to see. _She was right, it will help with training and hunting, _Amberpaw thought. She mimicked Yellowflower's pose, and watched as her golden mentor sliced some moss off the trunk.

"Now you try it. Try not to get any bark splinters," she mewed, her amber eyes sparkling. Amberpaw held out her ginger paw and arched her claws. She swiped down the trunk, collecting many bark splinters. Amberpaw ducked her head, embarrassed.

"Don't worry," purred Yellowflower. "Try again." Amberpaw swiped some more moss off the tree, and soon she had collected a huge, mossy bundle.

"That should be enough," mewed Yellowflower thoughtfully. "Let's carry this back to camp, and then you can have the rest of the day off. There's going to be a Gathering soon, tomorrow night I think, so you should rest up. I'll tell Cloverstar you should come." Amberpaw purred and nodded, gathering her moss under her chin and in her jaws.

Amberpaw bit into her mouse. It was slightly stringy, but quite delicious.

"What did you do today, Ravenpaw?" asked Cinderpaw, flicking her grey tail.

"Well," mewed the glossy black apprentice thoughtfully, "I went with Swallowflight to patrol the borders, along with Sandpaw and Acornblaze."

"That's better than what I did, Rosebreeze and I went hunting," mewed Cinderpaw.

"Still, that's better than what _I _did," purred Amberpaw. "Yellowflower and I went moss collecting."

Ravenpaw purred. "Yeah, that wouldn't be too fun."

"But I learned how to use my claws for hunting and battle training, so it was alright," Amberpaw added. Cinderpaw nodded her grey head thoughtfully.

"That's true," she replied. Yellowflower emerged from the leader's den and padded over to the apprentices den, where the siblings were sitting.

"You three are going to the Gathering tomorrow night," announced Yellowflower, her amber eyes shining. "Sandpaw, Rainpaw and Petalpaw went last time."

"Lucky," mewed Sandpaw, emerging from the apprentices den. Her sandy coat was glossy and her green eyes shone. "It was great! We got to meet some apprentices from RiverClan!" Amberpaw nodded.

"Thanks, Yellowflower," she mewed, feeling excited. She couldn't wait to meet some other apprentices!

As the ThunderClan cats raced across the moor, Amberpaw felt like she could run forever. She was really excited about her first Gathering, and meeting some other apprentices. Yellowflower was on her right, and her littermates were on her left. Their tails streaming behind them in the moonlight, they neared the tree bridge.

"Be careful," warned Yellowflower. "The bridge can get very slippery." Amberpaw nodded and prepared to leap up onto the bridge. Cinderpaw went first, hooking her claws into the slippery bark of the tree. She scrambled across the log and leaped down onto the shore on the other side. The lake glinted in the moonlight. Ravenpaw went next, and before Amberpaw knew it, it was her turn.

"Go on," encouraged Yellowflower, flicking her tail. Amberpaw unsheathed her claws and leaped up onto the tree. It was more slippery than she had thought. Slowly, she inched her way across, wobbling.

"Come on!" shouted a cat, and Amberpaw realized ShadowClan were waiting for her. The cry startled her and she slipped, hanging onto the log with her ginger paws.

"Help!" she screeched, her eyes wide. Yellowflower leaped onto the bridge and grabbed her by the scruff, hauling her up onto the log. Yellowflower turned to glare at ShadowClan, then helped Amberpaw finish crossing. She leapt down next to her littermates and shook her fur.

"Let's go," mewed Cinderpaw, and the three apprentices walked into the clearing.

Amberpaw had never seen so many cats. She gazed around, amber eyes wide, conscious of how small she was.

"Hey, Amberpaw, come over here!" called Cinderpaw, who was gossiping with some other apprentices.

"Don't give anything away," Yellowflower murmured, before slipping away to talk to some warriors. Amberpaw trotted over to the group. By the way they smelt, they were obviously from RiverClan.

"Hey!" one of them called, who was a tan coloured tom. "I'm Claypaw, and this is Whitepaw and Stormpaw." Amberpaw nodded to them, and introduced herself.

"I'm Amberpaw, and these are my littermates Ravenpaw and Cinderpaw." Her siblings nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you! When did you become apprentices? You're really small!" mewed Whitepaw. Stormpaw giggled.

"That's kind of rude, you know," she said.

Amberpaw purred. "It's okay."

"We only became apprentices yesterday," mewed Cinderpaw, giggling.

There was a yowl from the Great Oak. The apprentices settled down to listen to the leaders.

"I will begin!" announced Streamstar, the RiverClan leader. His blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight as he stood up and spoke.

"RiverClan has a new litter of kits. Congratulations, Lakeshimmer." The cats purred, their spirits lifted. Amberpaw noticed several shadowy warriors. They didn't look impressed.

"We have plenty of fish, RiverClan is thriving," finished Streamstar, backing along his branch and sitting back down.

"I shall go next," declared Ivystar, leader of WindClan. "We have some new apprentices, Poppypaw, Birchpaw and Wingpaw." The cats in the clearing chanted their names. "We have no other news," the brown she cat mewed. Cloverstar stepped forward, her tortoiseshell pelt gleaming in the moonlight.

"ThunderClan is thriving, and we have three new apprentices." Cloverstar's green eyes glowed warmly at the group of apprentices. "Cinderpaw, Ravenpaw and Amberpaw."

Amberpaw's pelt felt hot as the cats called her name. "That is all," finished Cloverstar.

Darkstar stepped forwards, his black pelt blending into the shadows. Amberpaw was suddenly reminded of the prophecy. _The amber flower must save the clans from falling to the shadows. There is only one way to defeat the shadows, to destroy the darkness deep in its heart._

Amberpaw shook herself and continued to watch. Darkstar's blue eyes flashed and he let out a long hiss.

"ThunderClan are prey stealers!" he spat. Cloverstar stepped forward, furious.

"Us? _Us? _What are you on about, Darkstar!" she snapped, her eyes blazing green fire. "_You! _You are the one who invaded our territory and disfigured one of our kits. You tried to steal her, but when your warrior failed, he clawed her face, swiping out her _eye!" _Cloverstar spat, absolutely livid. Amberpaw had never seen her so angry. Darkstar backed up slightly, his ears flat to his head.

"Kit stealers! Kit stealers!" cried ThunderClan.

"Isn't that kit the medicine cat apprentice, the one with only one eye?" whispered Whitepaw. Amberpaw nodded, and turned her attention back to the leaders.

"We never tried to steal your precious kits," Darkstar spat, his fur bristling.

"_You are a filthy liar!" _caterwauled Cloverstar. Darkstar crouched down, ready to spring. ThunderClan turned on ShadowClan. _I've had no battle training! _Amberpaw thought. Were the leaders really going to fight at this Gathering?

**AN: And that sums up chapter four! Hope you liked it, I got pretty mad writing it XD Anyway, please review and give me some tips!**

**-Cinderleaf**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here I am with the next chapter! This one has a bit of action in it, so I hope you all like it! I think I'll be updating almost every weekday, as I've been doing. If not, don't worry, because I'll update at least once a week for yuuuu. So yeah, review answers time!**

**Chovie: Oh gosh. Why. XDDD. I'll take your suggestion, and I'm working on bigger roles for Sandpaw. Okay? XD**

Cloverstar looked alarmed and then crouched down, hissing.

"You're not really going to betray StarClan's wishes, are you?" taunted Darkstar, his black ears flat to his head. A wisp of a cloud passed over the moon, and Amberpaw looked up nervously. There were several dark clouds in the sky. Amberpaw shivered, and looked at the RiverClan apprentices. Cinderpaw and Ravenpaw exchanged glances with her.

"We've had no battle training!" Ravenpaw whispered urgently.

"I'm sorry, but we can't get into this. See you next time," mewed Whitepaw, waving her tail, then disappearing into the furious crowd of cats. Stormpaw and Claypaw did the same. Amberpaw stood close to her littermates. Cats all around them were spitting and hissing threats, preparing to battle. WindClan and RiverClan were trying to calm the cats down, but it didn't work. As their leaders called their cats away, Cloverstar flicked her tail.

"Darkstar, you can't attack at the Gathering! It's against the warrior code, and StarClan's will!" Cloverstar pleaded, dark clouds gathering in the sky above them.

"Try me," spat Darkstar, leaping at her with a furious yowl. The cats from ThunderClan and ShadowClan exploded into battle. Amberpaw glimpsed WindClan and RiverClan fleeing together, not wanting to get involved in this violent skirmish. A large ShadowClan warrior leaped at Ravenpaw. Amberpaw and Cinderpaw swiped at the tom. He seemed familiar to Amberpaw, and soon she recognised him as the small young warrior who tried to steal Petalpaw.

"For Petalpaw!" she yowled, scoring her claws down the tom's side. He hissed and swiped at her. Amberpaw ducked out of the way. Cinderpaw and Ravenpaw pummelled him while Amberpaw took in her surroundings. Blood was splattered on the ground, and shrieks echoed around. Suddenly, a flash of lightning lit up the fighting cats. Almost right afterwards, deafening thunder exploded above their heads. Rain started pouring down, and Amberpaw swiped at the tom. The three untrained apprentices overpowered him and drove him backwards.

Cloverstar and Darkstar were fighting viciously in the Great Oak. Darkstar pushed Cloverstar away, and she flew through the air, landing on a branch below, then thumping to the ground. Amberpaw saw a lightning bolt zigzag down to the Great Oak, where Darkstar stood proudly. Iceflower grabbed Cloverstar and hauled her away to safety. The lightning struck the branch where Darkstar stood, and it caught on fire. The branch fell to the ground as the fire was extinguished by the pelting rain. As thunder crashed through the clearing, every cat stopped fighting and ran to their clans. Cloverstar padded weakly over to her clan, and gazed at the branch covering Darkstar's body.

"Come on ThunderClan, let's leave ShadowClan," Cloverstar spat, starting to leave. Amberpaw saw the branch quiver and Darkstar hauled himself out from under it. He was covered in scratches from the branch.

"StarClan showed their disapproval towards this battle," called Cloverstar through the pelting rain. "This is over, for now. Let's go, ThunderClan." She started to walk over to the tree bridge.

"This is not over. This will not be over until I rule the lake," yowled Darkstar, power, anger and greed flashing in his icy blue eyes.

ThunderClan ran back across WindClan territory. They were intercepted by a patrol, led by Ivystar. Cloverstar and Ivystar started to talk, and a small brown apprentice padded up to Amberpaw, Cinderpaw and Ravenpaw.

"What happened at the Gathering?" she asked. "Oh, and I'm Birdpaw."

"We're Amberpaw, Cinderpaw and Ravenpaw. After you left, ThunderClan and ShadowClan kept fighting. A storm broke out and Darkstar was struck by lightning in the Great Oak. I think he lost a life," Amberpaw whispered. "So then ThunderClan left, and ShadowClan were about to leave."

"Wow," exclaimed Birdpaw. ''I don't think anything has happened like that, ever!" Cinderpaw nodded.

"I think your patrol is leaving now," she mewed, pointing with her tail to the patrol. "Good luck," Cinderpaw mewed.

"Go safely," mewed Amberpaw as Birdpaw walked away. The rain eased up slightly, and the clouds lightened a bit.

"Let's go," mewed Cloverstar, shaking her drenched tortoiseshell pelt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Petalpaw placed the poultice on Amberpaw's shoulder.

"There," she mewed, her eye shining in satisfaction. "Nothing serious, just a few scratches, but we don't want them to become infected." Amberpaw nodded, examining the poultice.

"You did a good job," she commented. Petalpaw ducked her head.

"Not really," she mewed, embarrassed. The creamy apprentice grabbed some cobwebs and placed them over the top of the sharp smelling poultice. "You should be good now," she mewed, flicking her tail. "Goodnight, Amberpaw."

"Night, Petalpaw. Make sure you and Iceflower get some sleep!" she joked, standing up and padding out of the medicine den. She walked over to her nest in the apprentice den and settled down for a sleep.

Amberpaw was padding through ThunderClan territory, although it was greenleaf. I must be dreaming, she thought. It's a pretty good dream so far. Suddenly, the leaves on the trees and bushes turned gold and brown. Then they fell off and fluttered down to the ground. It started snowing, and soon the forest was covered in snow. Amberpaw started shivering, and then yowled when Darkstar jumped out in front of her. His eyes were glittering with malice, and his ears were flat against his head. Amberpaw swiped at him, and he disappeared. Suddenly, Amberpaw sunk into a snow drift. She struggled upwards, gasping. She stood on firm ground and shook the snow from her fur. This isn't ThunderClan territory anymore! Amberpaw came to a river then jumped back in horror. The prophecy echoed in her mind as she saw the river was flowing blood. Darkstar was standing in it, belly deep, and laughed evilly at her.

Amberpaw woke with a jolt. Her fur bristled and she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. It was just a dream. It was just a dream, she repeated in her head. Cinderpaw looked up from where she was cleaning her fur.

"Are you okay, Amberpaw?" she questioned, tilting her head to one side.

"Y-yes," Amberpaw answered. "I just had a bad dream, that's all." She smoothed her cream and ginger fur.

"I had one too. Darkstar invaded the camp…" replied Cinderpaw, shuddering. "He's so scary! Who knows what he's going to do next!" Ravenpaw woke up as Cinderpaw raised her voice. He looked around, confused, and then realized where he was. Amberpaw jumped as she heard Yellowflower's voice calling for her.

"Amberpaw!" She nodded to her littermates. "See you later." Amberpaw padded out of then den and stood next to her mentor. She had scratches all over her golden sides.

"Are you okay, Yellowflower?" Amberpaw gasped.

"I'm fine," she purred. "But today, you're cleaning out bedding in the nursery and elder's den."

Amberpaw groaned. "But… but…"

"Later, you might be able to go on a patrol, if you work hard," mewed Yellowflower, her amber eyes shining.

"Alright," sighed Amberpaw, heading to the medicine to collect some moss. The sun was shining through the trees, dappling the ground. A slight breeze ruffled her ginger and cream fur. I hope today is better than yesterday, she thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Honestly, why do you get to go on a patrol?" Sandpaw whined. "I've been working hard all day."

"What were you doing?" Amberpaw asked cheekily, gazing at the sandy apprentice.

"Sleeping," Sandpaw replied bluntly. Amberpaw giggled.

"I'm sure you'll get to go on one tomorrow," she purred as Yellowflower called her. "Bye, Sandpaw." Sandpaw waved her tail as Amberpaw padded away.

"We're patrolling the WindClan border, as well as hunting along the way," Yellowflower greeted.

"I don't know how to hunt though," mewed Amberpaw. She looked at the other members of the patrol, embarrassed. Redfoot looked sympathetically at her, shuffling his red paws. Tigerstripe gazed at her blankly, clearly not listening.

"I'll teach you today," Yellowflower promised. The patrol set off into the green forest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Over there," whispered Yellowflower. The patrol was standing near the WindClan border, and Amberpaw could hear the stream that rushed past. Yellowflower was pointing her golden tail at a rustling leaf. "Remember what I taught you," she added quietly. Amberpaw nodded and crept silently towards the mouse, keeping her belly and tail off the ground. She stalked towards it, staying upwind. The rustling stopped as Amberpaw grew nearer. The brown mouse darted out from under the leaf and Amberpaw leaped at it. She managed to trap it under her ginger paws, and killed it with a bite to the neck. She held it up in her mouth proudly.

"Good job, Amberpaw," praised Yellowflower.

"Is that your first catch?" inquired Tigerstripe, shaking his ginger pelt. Amberpaw nodded as she walked over to the patrol.

"Let's go back and dig up the prey you caught, Redfoot," suggested Yellowflower, her golden gaze sweeping along the border. "Everything's quiet here."

The patrol arrived back at camp, with Redfoot's prey. Amberpaw proudly placed her mouse on the pile.

"Did you catch that, Amberpaw?" asked Poppystem, padding up behind her. Amberpaw nodded proudly.

"It's my first catch," she added.

"Well done," purred her mother.

As Amberpaw settled down for a nap, she couldn't help but wonder. What will tomorrow bring?

**AN: And that wraps up chapter five, everyone. I really hope you're enjoying my story! Tic tacs for anyone who reviews! I've got some good ideas for what to happen next! **

**-Cinderleaf**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks to the two people who reviewed, you keep this story going! Whatever flavours you want of tic tacs! This is a bit long, and after this chapter will be a few filler chapters. :] Anyway, read on, and if you review, you can have a Cinderpelt plushie, because she's one of my favourite cats! – Cindehz**

**Review Answers**

**Chovie - Sandpaw has a bigsish role in this now, so ya. Hopez you like it.**

**Kestrelfeather - LOL thanks, ideas are welcome :D**

As the rain poured down, Amberpaw was reminded again of the coming leaf-bare. Nearly every warrior and apprentice was inside their den. The sky was cold and grey, and it made Amberpaw feel miserable. What was ShadowClan going to do next? The small apprentice couldn't believe that Darkstar had dared to attack at the Gathering. Amberpaw's stomach grumbled for food. But she knew any prey on the pile would be soggy and cold. She sighed as she tried to think of something to do. Cinderpaw raised her head.

"What a miserable day," she grumbled, echoing Amberpaw's thoughts.

"Yeah, there's nothing to do," whined Sandpaw. She looked around, and jumped as a drop of rain leaked through the roof and landed on her nose. The sandy apprentice shook it off.

"Now that has been annoying me all day," grumbled Sandpaw.

Amberpaw purred. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it, unless you want to go outside and patch up the roof." Sandpaw shook her head.

"No way!" she exclaimed, her eyes twinkling. Ravenpaw woke up, as did Rainpaw.

"Now that we're all awake," continued Sandpaw, "Does anyone at all know something we can do? I'm sick of being stuck here all day!" Amberpaw listened to the patter of rain on the leaves of the apprentice den.

"I certainly don't," Amberpaw mused, her thoughts turning to the prophecy. Why had StarClan given it to her? She was no medicine cat. Sandpaw grunted and turned her brilliant gaze to her brother.

"What about you?" she pressed. Yellowflower's voice came from outside the den. She sounded irritated, and Amberpaw couldn't blame her.

"Sandpaw and Amberpaw, you're going on patrol with Acornblaze and I!" called the golden she cat.

"Bye, guys," mewed Amberpaw. Sandpaw got up and they walked outside into the pouring rain. Amberpaw sighed as she was drenched in a few heartbeats.

"Let's go, you two," Yellowflower sighed. The patrol padded out of camp and towards the ShadowClan border. As rain pelted down around them, Amberpaw shivered.

The patrol neared the border, and Amberpaw could only just scent it through the rain. Acornblaze froze as he scented something.

"Can any of you smell that?" he hissed, his brown fur standing up. Amberpaw opened her jaws. _ShadowClan!_

Amberpaw spotted a muscular tom through the forest. _He's on our side of the border!_

Acornblaze stalked quietly through the rain, coming up behind the tom, who appeared to be scouting the territory inside the border. Acornblaze crept through the undergrowth with the rest of the patrol hanging back. His normally tan fur was a dark brown from the rain. As the tom lifted his head, Acornblaze leaped at him. The tom screeched and tried to rake his claws along Acornblaze's face. Yellowflower jumped onto the intruder's back and churned her hind legs. The ShadowClan warrior screeched in pain.

"Let me go, let me go!" he begged. Yellowflower snarled in his face and Acornblaze jumped off. The intruder knew he was defeated.

"Why are you on our territory," Yellowflower hissed, her golden pelt stuck to her sides. The rain grew heavier and thunder rumbled overhead.

"I can't tell you." The tom looked furious.

"Why not," spat Sandpaw, stalking over. The tom glared at being addressed by an apprentice.

"Darkstar will exile me," he hissed, narrowing his amber eyes. The tom's dark brown pelt looked black in the pouring rain.

"I say we take you back to Cloverstar," announced Yellowflower. The tom squirmed, but when Acornblaze narrowed his eyes threateningly, he got up.

"What's your name?" he asked, walking alongside the tom back to camp.

"Woodpelt. Do you have a problem with that?"

Amberpaw walked a little way behind the group, next to Sandpaw.

"Darkstar is going to be furious we captured one of her warriors," mewed Sandpaw smugly. Amberpaw nodded her cream and ginger head.

"I can't help but wonder what she's going to do next," she confessed.

"Don't worry about it. We have strong warriors to help defend the camp if she attacks," dismissed Sandpaw, flicking her tail. Amberpaw's thoughts turned to the prophecy. Was she somehow involved? Why else would StarClan give it to her?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As the patrol padded into the muddy, soggy camp, Swallowflight padded out of Cloverstar's den. His eyes widened as he saw the ShadowClan warrior.

"Why is he here?" the black tom demanded.

"We captured him scouting our territory near the border," announced Acornblaze. Woodpelt looked furious, narrowing his amber eyes. Amberpaw spotted her sister emerging from the apprentice den. She walked over and thunder rumbled loudly.

"Hey, Amberpaw," mewed Cinderpaw.

"Hello. What have you been doing while we were away?" asked Amberpaw.

Cinderpaw's eyes widened. "Well, Pebblecloud has gone to the medicine den with a case of whitecough," she whispered.

"Already?" hissed Amberpaw, surprised. "I hope it doesn't spread." Swallowflight emerged from the leaders den, with Cloverstar right behind him. She jumped down Highledge and stalked over to Woodpelt.

"Woodpelt. Why were you scouting our territory?" Cloverstar hissed menacingly.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out," the brown warrior replied angrily.

"Tell me!" barked Cloverstar, narrowing her green eyes. Suddenly, four ShadowClan warriors burst into camp.

"Let Woodpelt go," hissed the leader of the patrol, a grey she cat. ThunderClan warriors streamed from their dens, making a protective line in front of the nursery and elders den.

"Why-" Cloverstar was cut off as a tom from the patrol leaped out and swiped his claws at her neck. Amberpaw gasped in horror as a red gash appeared, blood pouring out. Cloverstar's eyes widened as she gazed at the patrol.

"How… dare… you!" she rasped, then collapsed. Swallowflight caterwauled and ThunderClan streamed forward to attack the patrol. Amberpaw dodged the fighting warriors and ran over to Cloverstar. Sandpaw arrived next to her.  
"Go and get Iceflower and Petalpaw!" hissed Amberpaw. Sandpaw nodded and ran into the medicine den. Amberpaw noticed that Cloverstar wasn't breathing. _She's losing a life, _she thought. _How many does she have left? _

It seemed like moons before Sandpaw rushed out of the den with Iceflower behind her. As the medicine cats treated Cloverstar, the ShadowClan patrol backed off, outnumbered.

"Take your… filthy warrior," spat Swallowflight. "And get your disgusting pelts out of here. I can't _believe _you would stoop so low…"

The ShadowClan warriors fled out of camp, their tails streaming behind them. Amberpaw heard Cloverstar gasp and then cough behind her.

"It's okay, you still have five lives left," mewed Petalpaw. Amberpaw turned around and saw the faint rise and fall of her leader's tortoiseshell pelt. As she listened to Swallowflight giving orders, she wondered what they would do next. _If they can kill a leader without blinking, who will they target now?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was time for another Gathering. Amberpaw really didn't want to miss this one, she was sure tempers would flare.

"I'll take…" Cloverstar scanned the cats assembled below her. "Acornblaze, Rosebreeze, Robindapple, Rockfire, Mintflower, Sandpaw and Amberpaw," she finished.

Amberpaw flashed an excited glance at Sandpaw. Sandpaw returned her glance, her green eyes flashing. "

"This is going to be exciting," she whispered. As the warriors and apprentices dispersed, Ravenpaw, Cinderpaw and Rainpaw ran up to them.

"I wish I was going!" mewed Ravenpaw.

"Me too! It's going to be so exciting!" enthused Cinderpaw.

"I wonder what Cloverstar is going to do about that ShadowClan warrior," mused Rainpaw, licking his blue-grey chest fur. Amberpaw thought back to the rainy day about a half moon ago. Cloverstar had made a quick recovery afterwards, and now there was no sign of the throat wound that caused her to lose her fourth life. Amberpaw snapped back to reality to find her littermates arguing.

"Well," yawned Amberpaw. "I'm going to get some rest before the Gathering."  
"So am I," agreed Sandpaw. Amberpaw was slightly surprised at the close bond they'd developed. The friends padded into the apprentice den, leaving their siblings arguing about what the easiest type of prey to catch was. Amberpaw settled down inside her mossy nest, preparing for a nice sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Amberpaw had no problems crossing the tree bridge this time. She followed Sandpaw into the clearing, shooting hostile stares at the ShadowClan warriors. The young apprentice settled herself next to Robindapple and Sandpaw. She watched as the leaders climbed up into the Great Oak, Cloverstar staying as far away from Darkstar as possible. Cloverstar glared through narrowed green eyes at the black tom. No one wanted to chat tonight, so the leaders started.

"Let the Gathering begin!" yowled Cloverstar. "I shall speak first. A half-moon ago, we caught the ShadowClan warrior, Woodpelt, on our territory. So we took him back to camp for questioning. A 'rescue' patrol of ShadowClan warriors entered the camp, and the leader swiped at my throat, killing me!" she spat. Gasps of shock and horror echoed through the clearing. Streamstar turned on Darkstar.

"How could you let your warriors do such a thing?" he hissed. Darkstar smiled smugly, his eyes glinting.

"I didn't do it," he retorted.

"If you were a good leader, you would be able to control your warriors. But as I don't believe you weren't involved, it doesn't matter. You were behind this. You always are, aren't you?" spat Cloverstar. A wisp of a cloud passed over the moon.

"StarClan is angry with you," sneered Darkstar.

"No. They're not angry with me. They're angry with you," hissed Cloverstar. Amberpaw watched intently, wondering what would happen next.

"Cats of the clans, I have a proposition for you. As you can see, ShadowClan are capable of killing _leaders,_" mewed Darkstar. Cloverstar narrowed her eyes.

"That's nothing to be proud of. That is a shameful, fox-hearted thing to do," retorted Streamstar.

"Quiet!" hissed Darkstar. He continued on. "So, either you can join ShadowClan as we rule over the lake, or be killed off, one by one." The prophecy flashed through Amberpaw's mind as she listened to the gasps and yowls of defiance. Sandpaw turned, wide eyed, and gazed at Amberpaw.

"Cloverstar would never do that!" she gasped. Amberpaw shrugged.

"Never, Darkstar. ThunderClan would _never, _and I repeat, _never _join your filthy, murderous, excuse for a clan!" caterwauled Cloverstar, her eyes green fire.

Darkstar just shrugged. "That's your choice, and now, we will kill your warriors. But, not right now. One by one, over the next few moons, we shall destroy your clan," Darkstar hissed gleefully. "Now, what about you, WindClan?" Ivystar, who was sitting a few branches below Darkstar, looked terrified, like cornered prey.

"I-I'm sorry, WindClan. But I'm trying to help us survive. I hope none of you think of me as less of a leader." Ivystar looked up to Darkstar. "WindClan will join with ShadowClan." Some WindClan cats nodded, others bowed their heads. _They look even skinnier than usual, _realized Amberpaw, gazing at them. _Maybe, maybe Ivystar was right to join with ShadowClan. _Darkstar yowled in joy, and when his gaze swept over the assembled cats, Amberpaw saw madness and hunger in his gaze. He locked eye contact with her, and she shivered.

"Now. RiverClan, dear RiverClan. What will _you _decide?" purred Darkstar, his black pelt blending into the shadows. Clouds covered the moon, and Willowfrond, the ShadowClan medicine cat yowled, "It is a sign, Darkstar. StarClan is very angry with you!"

"Silence, Willowfrond. You are now banished from the clan, and if we catch you on our territory, we shall _kill _you," hissed Darkstar. Willowfrond raised her head proudly.

"I would rather become a kittypet than serve your _clan _any longer," she retorted. "Cloverstar, may I join ThunderClan?" Cloverstar looked surprised, and Amberpaw wondered what her decision would be.

"Yes. You may join our clan," she answered, after a few heartbeats of consideration. Willowfrond nodded and padded over to where the ThunderClan cats were sitting. Amberpaw shifted slightly, and Willowfrond padded over to her, sitting down. Amberpaw gazed warmly at her. WIllowfrond returned her gaze, relieved. Darkstar looked furious, ready to leap down and rake his claws down her pelt.

"Fine. We shall get rid of WindClan's medicine cat too. Featherfrost, you too are banished." Featherfrost looked horrified, but also like she knew it was coming. _And she probably did, _thought Amberpaw. Featherfrost nodded her silvery head and padded to sit in between RiverClan and ThunderClan.

"Now. RiverClan, have you decided? You should do what is best for your Clan, like Ivystar did," purred Darkstar.

Streamstar turned and faced Darkstar. "You are mistaking our clan for weaklings. We will not join your clan, nor can you make us, fox-heart," he answered. Darkstar yowled in annoyance.

"Cloverstar, Streamstar, you will regret this later. _You will regret it!_" he yowled crazily. Featherfrost turned to Streamstar.

"May I join your clan?" she asked timidly. Streamstar purred.

"Of course," he answered. "This Gathering is now over!" he yowled.

"Watch out, ThunderClan and RiverClan. Make sure you always look over your shoulder, always watch out, because we will _kill _you," finished Darkstar, leaping down from the tree. As WindClan and ShadowClan left, Cloverstar and Streamstar conversed nervously. Amberpaw looked at Sandpaw, terrified.

"What is happening to the lake? This is the worst thing to happen since the battle of the stars!" mewed Sandpaw, her green eyes wide.

"Do not worry," mewed Willowfrond, turning to look at them. "This is nothing that a young apprentice should bear." Amberpaw nodded, trying to decide whether she should tell Cloverstar about her prophecy. The cats padded into the group. Amberpaw spotted Whitepaw, Claypaw and Stormpaw. They looked as terrified as Amberpaw and Sandpaw.

"Hey," greeted Whitepaw, glancing around. "You don't think they're going to ambush us, do you?"

"I don't think so," replied Sandpaw. "I just can't believe that Darkstar could do something like this!" Claypaw and Stormpaw nodded in agreement.

"Cats of ThunderClan and RiverClan," yowled Streamstar. "Cloverstar and I have reached a decision. We are forming an alliance, and we will station a few warriors in each other's camp." The cats nodded in agreement.

"At dawn, we shall send Mintflower, Redfoot, Morningcloud and Lilyfrost to RiverClan's camp," decided Cloverstar.

"And RiverClan shall send Sunpelt, Lakeshimmer, Hollowlog and Darksky," announced Streamstar. "The wishes of StarClan go with you," he finished, calling his cats together. As they left the Gathering island, Amberpaw didn't know what to think, her mind whirling. _What's going to happen now? _

**AN: And that wraps up a really long chapter six! It's about 2,386 words! O_O It's long because I just wanted to keep writing! Please read and review, ideas and tips are welcome!**

**-Cinderleaf**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Cindehz here again with chapter seven of Amber Flowers. Thank you to those who reviewed, and if you're reading this, please review too! This is going to be more of a filler chapter, otherwise my story won't be very long! Oh, and in this chapter, I'm changing Rainpaw's eyes to blue, because I think they'd look better like that :]**

**Review answers! Yay!**

**Chovie: Fine. You can have a Cinderheart plushie, but Cinderpelt is still better. Anyway, thanks for your compliments! -hands Cinderheart plushie-**

**Kestrelfeather: Thanks, and please do! They're welcome! -hands Cinderpelt plushie-**

**I should probably put another disclaimer.**

**Amberpaw: Cindehz does not own warriors,**

**Sandpaw: Nor is she affiliated in any way with Erin Hunter!**

**Cindehz: Um, thanks? Anyway, read on!**

"Amberpaw, we're going hunting together!" Amberpaw woke up to the voice of her mentor. It had been a quarter moon since Darkstar's announcement and RiverClan's alliance. The warriors they had sent were fitting in well, as were those that ThunderClan sent. Amberpaw climbed out of her warm mossy nest, and a shiver swept through her.

"Brr," she commented as she padded out of the apprentice den. The ground was slightly frosted, and gleamed white. Yellowflower watched her with unblinking amber eyes.

"We're hunting before all the prey goes to ground," she told her apprentice. Amberpaw nodded and followed her out of the camp. Amberpaw had grown used to the absence of the sound of prey, but it still seemed strange. Yellowflower froze, then stalked forwards quietly. Amberpaw heard the quiet scuffling of a mouse. Yellowflower pounced and then turned around with the mouse in her jaws. She dug a shallow hole in the frozen ground, and placed the still warm mouse into it. Then she buried it.

"Okay, the next one's yours," she mewed. The mentor and apprentice continued through the frozen forest, listening intently for the sounds of prey. Just as Amberpaw heard a rabbit, Yellowflower angled her ears towards it.

"If you get that, it will feed the clan well," she encouraged. Amberpaw nodded, and slowly crept towards the rabbit, knowing she would have to chase it when she got closer. She placed one ginger paw in front of another, and soon she had nearly reached the rabbit. It froze, lifting its brown head from what it was doing. As soon as it spotted Amberpaw, it broke into a run and sped off into the forest. Amberpaw hurtled after it, bounding through the cold forest. The rabbit's tail bobbed up and down, weaving through the undergrowth. Amberpaw gained on it, and finally leaped, with her claws outstretched. She landed on the rabbit and killed it with a blow to the neck. She grabbed it in her jaws, surprised at how heavy it was. She looked around. Where was she? In a couple of heartbeats, Yellowflower burst out of the nearby trees.

"Good job Amberpaw, but you might want to get back onto ThunderClan territory," she mewed, panting.

"Oh," she mewed, her words muffled by the rabbit in her mouth. She flicked her ginger and cream tail, and hurried off in the direction of the border, her mentor following closely.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Amberpaw hauled her catch onto the fresh-kill pile, panting. The trek back through the forest had taken some time, and they hadn't managed to find anything else.

"Wow! Did you catch that, Amberpaw?" mewed Cinderpaw, walking up behind her. Amberpaw nodded proudly.

"Awesome catch, sis!" praised Ravenpaw ,his glossy black fur shining. Cloverstar was sitting a tree length away, and when she heard the apprentices talking, she walked over. Yellowflower padded through the thorn barrier, carrying her mouse.

"Great catch, Amberpaw," mewed Cloverstar, her green eyes shining. Amberpaw thought about how she was going to tell her leader about the prophecy.

"Thank you," she replied, dipping her head, feeling warm inside.

"That's going to feed the clan well," added Willowfrond walking up behind the group. The former ShadowClan medicine cat had fit into the clan well, helping out Iceflower and Petalpaw.

"Cloverstar, can I speak to you in your den later?" she asked. Cinderpaw and Ravenpaw looked at her curiously.

"Of course," she replied. "Why don't you come now? Then afterwards you can take your rabbit to the queens and elders. They'll be happy." Amberpaw nodded and followed her tortoiseshell leader over to the Highledge, where she scrambled up behind her. Cloverstar walked into her den and settled down in her nest.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she inquired, tilting her head. Amberpaw swallowed. She began to speak.

"Well, when I was just a kit, Fawnpaw visited me in my dreams," she mewed nervously. Cloverstar looked interested, and nodded.

"Continue," she mewed.

"Well, she gave me a prophecy." Cloverstar's eyes flashed with interest. "It said, the amber flower must save the clans from falling to the shadows. There is only one way to defeat the shadows, to destroy the darkness deep in its heart," she finished. Cloverstar looked at her.

"Why didn't you share this earlier?" she asked.

"I-I didn't know who to share it with," mewed Amberpaw, bowing her head.

"That's okay. Well, you know it must be about you," mewed Cloverstar.

"I'm the amber part. But I don't know how to save the clans!" she mewed, her voice rising. All along she had known, deep down, that she had to save the clans. But now that she was faced with reality, she felt miserable and lonely.

"Don't worry, Amberpaw. When the time comes, you'll know what to do. But now is not the time, so you don't need to worry. It is a large burden on a young apprentice's shoulders," said Cloverstar, speaking with years of wisdom. Amberpaw nodded, shuffling her ginger paws.

"Well, thank you for sharing this with me. I will think about it. Now you need to take that big rabbit of yours to the queens and elders!" remarked Cloverstar, her eyes shining. Amberpaw nodded.

"Okay," she replied, dipping her head before walking out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Amberpaw sat down in her mossy nest, licking her ginger and cream fur. Rainpaw entered the den, and sat down next to her.

"Hi, Amberpaw. How are you?" he asked cheerfully, gazing at her with his blue eyes. Amberpaw looked at him miserably.

"Well, to tell the truth, I have a lot of weight on my shoulders right now," she replied. Rainpaw nodded, understanding.

"I've been worried about Ravenpaw. You know he's my friend, and your brother. And I think he's been sneaking out of camp," mewed Rainpaw, flicking his blue-grey tail. Amberpaw's eyes widened, and she pricked up her ears.

"Really? Have you seen him go?" she asked, feeling worry stir deep inside her. Rainpaw tilted his head.

"Well, sort of. I mean, I've seen him sneaking out behind the nursery in that tunnel we used as kits," he mewed. Amberpaw nodded.

"Well, we have to follow him! He could be in danger, with ShadowClan and their crazy leader!" she mewed, her voice rising.

"Ssh, we don't want the whole clan to hear us. Anyway, I'm sure he'll be fine, but we'll go anyway. Come on," he finished, rising to his paws. Amberpaw purred and followed him out of the den. The apprentices snuck behind the nursery, and ducked through the tunnel. It seemed a lot smaller now that she had grown. Amberpaw could smell Ravenpaw, and pictured him sneaking through the tunnel. As she emerged through the other side of the tunnel, Rainpaw right behind her, she could scent Ravenpaw's trail.

"He went this way," mewed Rainpaw, looking towards the WindClan border. Amberpaw sighed.

"We have to follow him," replied Amberpaw. "We have to find what he's up to." The two cats, one blue-grey and one cream and ginger, padded towards the WindClan border. As Amberpaw walked, she wondered what her brother could possibly be up to. _Would he? No, Ravenpaw would never do that, _thought Amberpaw. But as they reached the WindClan border, her fears were confirmed as she saw Ravenpaw and the shape of another cat.

"Ravenpaw! How could you?" cried Amberpaw, running towards her glossy black-furred brother. Ravenpaw turned in surprise.

"Amberpaw? Rainpaw? You followed me out of camp!" he accused, narrowing his eyes.

"You're breaking the warrior code! You can't do this!" mewed Rainpaw.

"Really?" asked the second cat sarcastically. Amberpaw turned and looked at her. She had golden fur and amber eyes.

"Who are _you?_" she asked, glaring at the WindClan cat.

"I'm Honeypaw," snapped the she cat. Amberpaw turned to Ravenpaw.

"You can't do this! You two are enemies, it's against the warrior code, and this is going to turn out badly! They always do! Do you remember the story of Leafpool and Crowfeather? Or, even worse, the story of Graystripe and Silverstream? _You have to stop this!" _shouted Amberpaw.

**AN: And that, my friends, is the end of chapter seven! I really hope you're enjoying my story! Any ideas, suggestions? PM me or review! :D -bows- Thanks!**

**-Cinderleaf**


	9. Chapter 8

**Now for chapter eight! Really sorry for the late update, I've been pretty busy. But that's no excuse xD. So now, you get an extra-long chapter as a treat! :D A **_**bit**_** of action in this! Oh yeah, it's sad too. D: Anyway, please review when you finish it! Is anyone else apart from Kestrel and Chovie actually reading this? Oh yeah, and Ellie :D**

**-PENNAME CHANGE! Issy922**

**Review Answers!**

**Chovie - Really? -rolls eyes- I didn't notice. Thanks**

**Kestrelfeather - Thank you for the ideas, and yes, you're my friend! -glomps-**

**Ellie - -throws pie- It's way cooler than you xD**

Ravenpaw flinched back, hurt flashing in his yellow eyes. "I can't choose who I love, Amberpaw," he mewed sadly.

"You have to stop meeting her!"Amberpaw pleaded, feeling anger that her brother could break the warrior code so easily.

"But I love Honeypaw! I can't stop…" sighed Ravenpaw, hanging his head. Honeypaw stepped forward, her eyes blazing in anger.

"What right do _you _have to interfere in _our _business? It simply isn't any of your business!" she snapped.

"He's my brother! Someone's going to find you out, and you're going to get in deep trouble!" Amberpaw yowled.

"Yes, someone's going to find out if you keep yowling like that!" shrieked Ravenpaw.

"Cool it! Please, stop fighting. I can't stand it!" interrupted Rainpaw. He stepped forward, nearer to the WindClan border. "If you really have to meet each other, then do it somewhere else! It puts you in even more danger here!" he insisted.

"Fine," mewed Honeypaw, twitching her tail. "We'll meet somewhere else."

"This is going to end badly," muttered Amberpaw. Ravenpaw heard her and hissed at her.

"I have to go, Honeypaw. See you next time," he mewed, pressing his side against hers. Honeypaw nodded and purred sadly. Rainpaw, Ravenpaw and Amberpaw padded away from the border, leaving Honeypaw gazing fiercely and lovingly after Ravenpaw.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The group padded into the camp, and were met by Yellowflower, who was gazing suspiciously at them.

"Where were you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Ravenpaw looked around.

"We went for a walk to sort some things out," replied Amberpaw. It was part of the truth, anyway.

"Well, next time you should tell someone where you're going. I was getting worried about you," scolded Yellowflower. Amberpaw nodded, hanging her head. She felt bad for letting her mentor down. "Now, you should go and-" She was cut off as a patrol raced into camp, and Amberpaw was reminded of the sad day, moons ago, when Petalpaw was disfigured and a ShadowClan patrol had invaded. The leader of the patrol, Swallowflight, looked terrified as he announced the news. "We're being attacked by WindClan and ShadowClan! We're badly outnumbered!"

Warriors crowded around, receiving orders from Cloverstar. Her green eyes flashed with anger.

"Amberpaw and Rainpaw, you must seek help from RiverClan. I trust you with this task, do not dawdle and go as fast as you possibly can. Stay hidden from patrols, and clear of the battle. Now go!" she ordered, flicking her tail. Rainpaw glanced at Amberpaw, and they raced out of the clearing.

"Keep safe!" cried Poppystem, watching them go. Amberpaw bounded along through the forest, the trees blurring around her. As she picked up sounds of battle, she swerved in a different direction. Rainpaw followed, right behind her. Amberpaw felt panic rise up inside her. _Will all my friends and loved ones be okay? _

The pair reached the WindClan border and raced across it without hesitation. The strong scent of the clan filled her nose, and the young apprentice shook her head, continuing. Rainpaw was starting to slow down.

"We have to keep going!" panted Amberpaw. Rainpaw nodded, speeding up again. Dark clouds gathered on the horizon, and Amberpaw felt the air spark with tension. The RiverClan border was ahead, and the apprentices crossed it without a second thought. Amberpaw's muscles screamed for rest, but she charged on.

Finally, they reached the camp. She bounded inside, Rainpaw on her heels.

"Help! ShadowClan and WindClan are attacking our camp!" yowled Amberpaw. Streamstar raced out of his den and summoned some warriors, while Lilyfrost and Redfoot hurried over to the tan coloured leader.

"We'll come too," they announced. Streamstar met Amberpaw's eyes for a moment before declaring, "Let's go!" He gave a battle cry and raced out of camp. Amberpaw panted for a few heartbeats, then followed the battle patrol out of the safe, secure camp.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Once the warriors reached the battlefield, Amberpaw and Rainpaw hid behind some bushes, catching their breath. Rainpaw gazed at Amberpaw with thoughtful blue eyes.

"We have to go now," he whispered. "Good luck." He raced into the battle, disappearing amongst yowling and screeching warriors. Amberpaw charged after him, scared and exhilarated at the same time. The air reeked of blood, and the ground was scattered with it. Warriors fought, eyes flashing and teeth bared. This was no tame border skirmish. This was a _real _battle, and the cause was much deeper than rivalries.

Amberpaw faced an apprentice much bigger than her. He was smoky grey, and through the scent of blood and fear, she could smell ShadowClan. The cream and ginger apprentice leaped at the bigger cat and landed on his back, raking her claws along it. He yowled and rolled over, attempting to crush her. She jumped off and leaped back, crouching. A flash of brown and red fur bowled into her, knocking her over. Amberpaw yowled and stood up. Another apprentice faced her bravely.

"Don't hurt my brother!" he cried, leaping for her. His claws left a deep scratch in her side that oozed blood. Amberpaw lashed out at the new tom, but the smoky apprentice leaped on her and pinned her down. The brown and red tom bit her paw hard and twisted it. Amberpaw screeched in pain, agony blazing through her. Blackness lurked at the edge of her vision, and she fought it bravely.

"Help me!" she yowled, flailing her good paw at the smoky tom. A flash of blue-grey fur slammed into the smoky apprentice and they writhed on the ground. Amberpaw sighed as she realized Rainpaw had rescued her. The brown and red tom charged at her and another warrior appeared.

"Leave her Applepaw, and go and fight another opponent," the newcomer growled. Amberpaw looked at him in relief then panicked as the burly warrior stalked towards her. "I'll finish her off."

Applepaw raced off, his eyes wide in anticipation of another fight. The ShadowClan warrior picked up Amberpaw by the scruff, and she was too weak to fight back. The massive tom flung her through the air with all his might, and Amberpaw closed her eyes. She opened them in pain as she hit a tree with a jolt, and the last thing she saw was another warrior slicing at Swallowflight's throat. Then darkness claimed her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Amberpaw's eyes fluttered open, and she gazed around blurrily, realizing she was in the medicine den. She tried to move, but pain shot through her and she lay down again. She closed her eyes and waited.

After a short time, the injured apprentice heard pawsteps. Amberpaw opened her eyes again to see Petalpaw, standing nervously in front of her.

"Hi Petalpaw," croaked Amberpaw.

"Don't talk," mewed Petalpaw, narrowing her eye. "You're pretty badly injured, but you'll be okay." Amberpaw watched as the apprentice medicine cat treated her wounds.

"What's wrong with my leg?" asked Amberpaw, ignoring Petalpaw's warning not to talk. The creamy she cat glared at her.

"Well, it was jolted out of place, so Iceflower had to move it back. But it bruised some of your muscles, and now you have to rest in the den for a while," she explained. Amberpaw nodded, stiffening at the pain.

"Where's Iceflower?" she asked.

"She's treating the warrior's wounds. We got pretty badly injured, but thanks to you and RiverClan, we won. The cats were driven off," answered Petalpaw, her eye gleaming in satisfaction. Amberpaw nodded again, wincing. _I'll have to remember not to do that, _she thought. It made sense that WindClan and ShadowClan had attacked, they wanted to show their power and gain more territory. But Amberpaw hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"Is Swallowflight okay?" she asked worriedly. With the chill of leafbare setting in, they couldn't afford for the clan's deputy to be injured or worse. Petalpaw swallowed nervously.

"Well, he got a nasty wound to the throat. He's okay now, but Iceflower thinks that the bite could become infected soon." Amberpaw almost nodded again, but stopped herself. _What are we going to do if the wound becomes infected? Leafbare has arrived, and one of the clan's strongest warriors has a deadly wound. _

"Well, you're okay for now. I'd better go and see to the others," Petalpaw mewed, dipping her creamy head before trotting out of the den.

_I wonder if Willowfrond fought in the battle. She was a medicine cat though, so she wouldn't know many fighting skills. It must be hard to fight against your former clan. _Amberpaw closed her eyes again, and sank into the darkness of sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Amberpaw gazed at Swallowflight. Despite the snow that had fallen outside, the den was extremely warm. The black warrior had stumbled into the den that morning, with and infected wound. The medicine cats had done the best they could, but they weren't sure if they could save the deputy. Swallowflight coughed. Amberpaw glanced around, looking for a medicine cat, but they were treating the clan's wounds. It had been a quarter moon since the battle, and leafbare had arrived, bringing with it snow. Amberpaw stood up and limped over to the warrior. He opened his dull green eyes. They had a milky look to them.

"Swallowflight?" asked Amberpaw worriedly.

"StarClan is calling me, young apprentice," he rasped.

"No! I have to get Iceflower!" cried Amberpaw, limping off.

"It is too late. Iceflower is indeed a great medicine cat, but it is my time," the dying warrior croaked. Amberpaw bowed her head, padding back over to the deputy. Panic rose up inside her. _The clan is losing its deputy!_

The black warrior closed his eyes, breathing slowing. "Remember," he whispered. "The amber flower must save the clans from falling to the shadows. There is only one way to defeat the shadows, to destroy the darkness deep in its heart." Then his breathing stopped, and he lay still. Grief rose up in Amberpaw. The clan's faithful deputy was dead.

"Swallowflight!" cried Amberpaw, hearing her call echo through the freezing air. A few heartbeats later, Iceflower and Petalpaw rushed in.

"Swallowflight!" yowled Iceflower. "My brother…"

Petalpaw bowed her head. She ran out of the den and Amberpaw followed her. Petalpaw glanced back with sorrow, showing that it was okay for her to follow. She leaped up the rocks to Cloverstar's den, and didn't hesitate to enter. Amberpaw followed quickly, wincing at the pain in her leg. She stood next to Petalpaw. The tortoiseshell leader lifted her head and blinked sleepily.

"What is it?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"Amberpaw…. You can tell her," Petalpaw whispered. Amberpaw swallowed nervously, not knowing how Cloverstar would react.

"Well, Swallowflight, he…." Amberpaw stuttered.

"Go on," mewed Cloverstar, her green eyes widening.

"He… he… he's dead. He died this morning," she finished. Cloverstar's eyes widened even further, and her fur bushed up.

"No… No! That can't be! We were going to grow old as elders and tell the kits stories!" she yowled in grief. "Swallowflight!" Her wails pierced the frosty morning air. Amberpaw's ears flattened in sadness, and she motioned for Petalpaw to leave the den.

"Let's leave her to grieve for her mate," she whispered. The apprentices scrambled down the rocks to see a black furred body lying in the clearing. Amberpaw approached him slowly, still unbelieving that his bright green eyes would never open again. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Swallowflight's body looked so small in death, Amberpaw reflected, pressing her nose into his fur. She lay down next to him, spending time thinking about all he had done for the clan. The vigil wouldn't be until nightfall, but the medicine cats had moved the body so they could work and the clan could see he was dead.

Amberpaw heard pawsteps and looked up. Cloverstar was making her way slowly down the rocks, her pelt fluffed up. The leader looked frail and old, even though she was still fairly young. Amberpaw felt pity stir in her heart. She hadn't lost someone she loved yet. The RiverClan warriors caught Amberpaw's eye, and she turned to look at them. They were sitting together at the edge of the clearing, their heads bowed in grief for the dead warrior. The whole clan was either sleeping or grieving, and only three cats were on patrol. _Where's Ravenpaw? _Amberpaw hadn't seen him for a while, and Iceflower had kept her confined to the medicine den. _Oh, that's right. I bet he's visiting Honeypaw, _she thought crossly. _Hang on, where's Yellowflower? I haven't seen her since yesterday! What if she's hurt? _

Suspicion and fear rose inside her. Her loyal mentor would always come and visit her, she wouldn't stay away. _I have to go and find her! _Amberpaw rose to her paws, wincing slightly. She limped out of camp, her heart beating fast. She padded through the cold white forest, her ginger paws going numb from the frozen earth. The apprentice opened her jaws to scent the air and she picked up a faint trace of Yellowflower's scent. With a feeling of dread, she headed towards the ShadowClan border, and stopped dead when she scented blood.

**AN: Okay, and that's chapter eight! Wow, eight chapters already! So what's your opinion of the story? I hopez you like it! Next chapter's going to be very sad, that's all I'm gonna say. You can probably guess what's going to happen next O_O TTATT. WOAH, LONG CHAPTER! 2167 words! Anyway, please review! **

**-Izzeh**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Chapter nine! Please give suggestions on Rainpaw's, Cinderpaw's, Ravenpaw's and Petalpaw's 'warrior' names! Thanks for reviewing and read on! Warning: another sad chapter D: And I know that cats can't really cry, but in this story they can because it adds emotion :]**

**-Izzeh**

**Review answers:**

**Jay's whisper - Ohai! Thanks heaps for reviewing all my chapters! You can have a bucket of lollies! Thanks for your compliments and yes, OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO is correct. It didn't show up when I did a few enters, so yeah. That was a long chapter XD. Yesh, Ravenpaw is sneaky and Yellowflower had to die so Amberpaw could… do a certain something… yeah anyway, all will be revealed! And apparently so, Yellowflower was quite popular!**

**Iceflower of ThunderClan - Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I do, and then I found the name was actually pretty common! **

**Kestrelfeather - Yeah, I can't wait to upload more!**

**Chovie - Ha ha ha, I love your stupid dances. **

Amberpaw trotted through the forest towards the scent of blood, worry threatening to overwhelm her. _StarClan wouldn't let anything happen to Yellowflower, _she thought uncertainly. As she reached the ShadowClan border, she ducked down behind a bush, wincing at the pain in her injured leg. Carefully, she peered out from behind the frozen leaves. She could barely hold in a startled yowl as she saw Yellowflower's golden pelt, soaked in blood. Almost without thinking, Amberpaw rushed forward to her mentor, hysteria rising up inside her.

"Yellowflower!" she gasped. "Are you okay? You need to come back to camp with me!" Yellowflower tried to lift her golden head, and Amberpaw saw the source of all the blood, a gash in her throat.

"Amberpaw… It's too late. There's nothing you can do to save me. I'll join StarClan today, like… Swallowflight," she croaked. Amberpaw almost wailed aloud as she saw the light of StarClan in her mentor's golden eyes.

"I-I'll miss you!" she cried. "Who did this to you? I'll make them pay!" Amberpaw felt anger burn inside her, almost covering her misery.

"I'll miss you too, Amberpaw. I know… that you'll be… a great… warrior…" Yellowflower rasped, panting. Amberpaw pressed her nose into her blood soaked fur.

"Who did it?" she whispered.

"ShadowClan took in a rogue… Midnight," Yellowflower croaked. Then the light died from her eyes and her sides grew still. Amberpaw felt like wailing her grief to the sky. But Midnight might still be around. Amberpaw jumped back in surprise as she saw a faint outline of Yellowflower rise up from her bloody body.

"I'll miss you," her former mentor whispered, sadness in her gaze. Then she turned and climbed up into the sky. A tear ran down Amberpaw's cheek, and more followed in a storm of grief. Soon, she was sobbing on the ground, and she would have stayed there until moonhigh. But she had a job to do, so she tried to stop her tears and grabbed Yellowflower's body by the scruff, dragging her back to her former home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The tears still poured down as Amberpaw hauled her precious mentor's body through the entrance of the camp. One by one, warriors turned their heads to see what was going on. Cloverstar kept her nose pressed in Swallowflight's black fur, tears streaming down her face.

"Yellowflower!" cried Robindapple. As Poppystem turned to look, her expression of sadness turned to a look of horror. The whole clan crowded around the golden warrior's body.

"Bring her into the clearing," instructed Petalpaw, deep sadness in her gaze.

"Two deaths of great warriors in one day," murmured Iceflower, her icy blue eyes glistening. Willowfrond and the RiverClan warriors watched sadly at the edge of the clearing. Amberpaw dragged Yellowflower's body into the middle of the clearing so the clan could pay their respects before the vigil at sunset.

Amberpaw sank down onto the ground, weeping for her mentor. She had been like a mother to the young apprentice, and had taught her so much. Amberpaw was startled when she felt a muzzle push into her fur. She turned her head weakly and saw with surprise it was Cloverstar. The mourning leader had moved from her earlier position and was gazing at Amberpaw with deep sadness in her eyes.

"We have both lost someone we love today," she whispered. This started tears running down Amberpaw's face again.

"But life has to go on. They're going to be watching over us." The clan had gathered around, bowing their heads. Cloverstar's green eyes glinted as she continued.

"I will be your new mentor." Amberpaw nodded, honoured.

"Please… name me after her," she mewed miserably. It was Cloverstar's turn to nod. She pushed her nose into Yellowflower's fur and then turned back to Amberpaw.

"Who did this?" she asked, fury lighting in her gaze. Amberpaw swallowed.

"Just before she… died… she told me that ShadowClan had taken in a rogue called Midnight. I think they've taken in another one too," she mewed nervously. Cloverstar stared blankly at Yellowflower, then at Swallowflight.

"ShadowClan will _pay,_" she hissed, then lay back next to Swallowflight. Amberpaw rested her head back on her paws again.

"Amberpaw, you need to move now so we can prepare Yellowflower's body for the vigil tonight." Amberpaw lifted her head to see Petalpaw speaking to her and Iceflower standing behind her. She nodded obediently then padded off miserably to the apprentices den. As she walked inside, she was greeted by comforting purrs from her siblings, but most of all, a lick on the cheek from Rainpaw. Amberpaw gave him a friendly gaze. She padded over to her nest and collapsed down inside it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The air was freezing cold, and most of the cats were inside their dens. Moonlight down on the clearing. Amberpaw lay shivering with her nose pressed into Yellowflower's fur. Cloverstar lay in between the dead warriors, and a few other cats were huddled around. The apprentice could feel Yellowflower and Swallowflight's presence down with them.

_Do not grieve too long for me, _whispered Yellowflower, although when Amberpaw turned her head she couldn't see anyone. Amberpaw nodded and pressed her nose back into Yellowflower's cold fur.

_What am I going to do without her? She got us out of trouble so many times. _Amberpaw shut her eyes tightly then blinked them open again, sure she could see a faint outline of the mentor she had known and loved. The warrior appeared slightly younger. She gazed sadly at Amberpaw.

_Do not grieve, _she repeated again. _You have a great destiny ahead of you, and you can't waste it with grief. Remember the prophecy, _she whispered, before her outline started to waver. Amberpaw nodded sadly and watched her mentor disappear before shutting her eyes tightly again.

"I say these words before the spirit of Swallowflight so hear may hear and approved my choice. Rockfire will be the new deputy of ThunderClan and new mentor to Ravenpaw," announced Cloverstar briefly, before settling down again.

Cheers rose from the dens, the warriors and apprentices had heard the announcement. Cinderpaw walked over to Amberpaw.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Life will go on."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amberpaw looked up at the sky, imagining Yellowflower gazing down on her. _Do you watch over us? _Amberpaw wondered. _Of course you do. _

She looked around, taking in the warriors bustling around her. The mentors told off apprentices and the elders wove tales of happiness and freedom to the kits. But Amberpaw could not shake off the grief that hung around her after her mentor's death. _She meant the world to me. And now she's gone_**. **

Patrols came in often, with news of ShadowClan trespassers or prey stealers. The dark clan would not stop bothering them. The prophecy came into Amberpaw's mind.

_Honestly, I don't know if I can do it, _she thought. _I'm not entirely sure what it's about, but I have to save the clans. And I'm not sure if StarClan chose the right cat… _

Amberpaw sighed, listening to the noise of the camp. No one else seemed as affected by Yellowflower's death as she was. Cinderpaw's words echoed in her mind. _Life will go on._ She sighed, miserable._ But right now, it really doesn't seem as if it will. _

**AN: And that's chapter nine or something. Next chapter, you might get a Cloverstar and Amberpaw training session or something like that. I'm not in the best of moods right now. But it's a four day long weekend here, so I want to put at least two more chapters up!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Some advertisement! Please read Chovie the Octopus's story, Caitlin's Veilige Plaats! Oh, and her Spottedleaf one-shot too. ^_^ Also read Ink by Ellie277, Kiara by 99Sami99 and Claws in the Clans by Jay's whisper. Here's chapter ten! PS. There's gonna be a sequel!**

**Review Answers!**

**Sami - Thanks :) Yeah, I probably will. And... maybe xD**

**Jay - OHAI! Awesome, hope you like this one and the next one.**

**Chovie - IMMA NOT A POO! lol**

**Kestrelfeather - Hmm... good idea. Midnight might betray his adopted clan... -strokes imaginary beard-**

**YAY I HAVE FOUR REVIEWERS!**

Amberpaw lifted her head. Light streamed through the den roof. _I'd better get up so I can go training with Yellowflower, _she thought. The apprentice stretched and trotted out of her den. The ground was covered in snow; reflecting the weak leaf-bare sun. She gazed around the camp, wondering why it was so subdued. Slowly, she trotted across the clearing, feeling as if something was missing. _Doesn't Yellowflower usually wait for me in the middle of camp? _Amberpaw thought, standing where her mentor had stood so many times before. Then the realization hit her like a monster. She felt slightly winded and her head drooped. _Yellowflower's dead. She died two days ago, at the claws of a rogue named Midnight, _thought Amberpaw bitterly. Her tail dragged in the snow as she traipsed back to the apprentice's den. She could feel the gazes of several cats on her as she pushed her way through the entrance. Ravenpaw's sleeping figure made its way into her mind as she settled back down in her comfortable nest. _I wonder why he isn't visiting Honeypaw, _she thought angrily. Closing her eyes tightly, she willed for sleep to come. Eventually, it did, bringing cold, dark nightmares.

. . .

"Amberpaw!" hissed a voice. The sleepy apprentice squirmed but kept her eyes shut as a paw poked her roughly in the side. "You have to come out sometime you know," warned the voice. Amberpaw lifted her head tiredly; she felt like an elder. Amberpaw started as she realized the cat was Cloverstar. The strong leader seemed to have shrunk, but she was still there. The tortoiseshell's green eyes flashed with understanding as Amberpaw shook her head.

"Yellowflower wouldn't want you to live in the past forever, Amberpaw," mewed Cloverstar gently. She licked the top of Amberpaw's head. "You have to embrace the present, because life is too short. Before you know it, you'll have wasted it. I'm very upset about Swallowflight, but I have to go on, because the clan needs me. The clan needs you too." Amberpaw shook her head.

"What would they need with a worthless apprentice," she growled. "If I'd just gone earlier, I could have saved Yellowflower! It's my fault she's dead!"

"You're twisting your thinking," replied Cloverstar. "No one could have done anything more. Now come on, we're going hunting."

"Fine," Amberpaw mumbled. She rose from her nest, stretching her stiff limbs. Cloverstar padded out of the den, crouching slightly as she exited. Amberpaw followed her with ease, her size allowing smooth passage out of the bush.

"We'll try the ShadowClan border," mewed Cloverstar. "Not many cats have hunted there lately."

"Is that wise?" grumbled Amberpaw, still angry that she couldn't stay in her warm nest. The frozen ground was making her paws numb.

Cloverstar's breath billowed out in front of her as she replied. "I know what you mean, with the threat that ShadowClan poses. But I think that if we're careful, they won't even know that we've been there." Amberpaw nodded and trudged after her mentor.

"Over there," hissed Cloverstar. Amberpaw followed her gaze in the direction of the border. She could nearly smell the stench of the enemy clan's markers. A small mouse was scrabbling in the frosty leaves, completely unaware of the cats. Slowly, Amberpaw stalked towards it, taking care not to let her belly or tail brush on the ground. As she neared the prey, it stopped scuffling. Amberpaw held her breath as she watched the small brown creature. Falsely believing that there was no danger the mouse started digging through the leaves again. Amberpaw let out her breath slowly, conscious of Cloverstar's gaze on her pelt. She neared the mouse, finally in pouncing distance. Just as the mouse raised its head again in alarm, the cream and ginger apprentice pounced. She pinned the mouse down with her claws and killed it with a bite to the neck.

"Well done," praised Cloverstar, trotting over. "It didn't even make a sound." Amberpaw glowed inside as the leader complimented her. "Let's go and see if there's any more prey next to the border." Amberpaw buried the mouse in the frozen ground in between some tree roots.

As they walked towards the enemy border, Amberpaw was left to wonder about Midnight, the mysterious rogue. _What did he look like? Why did he kill Yellowflower, an innocent she cat who did nothing wrong? Why did ShadowClan take him in? Maybe they thought he would be a good tool for their clan,_ she thought bitterly. _But anyone can change sides, even those with the darkest hearts._

The mentor and apprentice continued on. As they reached the border, Cloverstar pointed with her tail to a nearby squirrel.

"It's great that there's so much prey so far this leaf-bare," she commented. Amberpaw nodded and stalked forward, but her tail brushed on the ground. The squirrel heard her and bounded away, with Amberpaw haring after it. She skidded to a halt as the stench of the markers filled her scent glands. Slowly, she backed away, alarmed at what she saw on the other side of the border. One name entered her head. It was Midnight.

Amberpaw backed into a bush, signalling urgently that Cloverstar, who was coming up behind her, should hide as well. The leader crouched and ducked into the bush beside her. Amberpaw started breathing hard. This was the murderous cat that had killed Yellowflower, she was sure. As she peered out from behind the frozen leaves, Amberpaw noticed that there was another cat trailing behind the tom. The pair did not have the scent of a clan. _Yet, _thought Amberpaw bitterly. Hatred filled her at the sight of the tom. He was pure white with golden, ginger and black patches. The cat behind the tom was a light brown she cat with dapples of light yellow, red and orange. As the calico tom turned towards the bush, Amberpaw saw that he had chilling midnight blue eyes. _That's definitely Midnight. _

"Leafflight, I don't think we should be this close to the ThunderClan border. Some cat might see us snooping around, scouting for Darkstar," began the white tom. Cloverstar bristled beside Amberpaw.

"Nonsense," spat Leafflight. "Midnight, don't be a coward. I know that when we were kittypets you weren't exactly the bravest cat in Twolegplace." Midnight bristled at this, but continued walking along the border. "No cat is going to see us, okay? The ThunderClan cowards are probably huddled up inside their dens." Amberpaw felt fury rising inside her as she gazed at Midnight. She wondered how he didn't feel her angry gaze on his fluffy pelt.

"Fine, fine," replied Midnight. "Let's get a move on." He sped up his pace.

"Wait," hissed Leafflight, her dappled fur bristling. "I smell the stench of ThunderClan cats. They're nearby." Midnight opened his mouth to scent the air. Amberpaw held her breath and she felt Cloverstar tense next to her.

"Yes, but it's really faint. Probably a patrol's trail from yesterday or something," scoffed Midnight. "Honestly, who's the scaredy cat now?" Leafflight growled, her fur lying flat again.

"Okay, okay, you've made your point. Now let's go!" she hissed, trotting off. Amberpaw growled softly as the cats continued about a tree length from their hiding place.

Once the cats were far away, Amberpaw sprang out of her hiding place.

"Their ignorance!" she spat. "They think they can just stroll around the border and get away with it! Not to mention, Midnight killed my mentor!" Amberpaw sprung after the cats, only to be jerked backward as Cloverstar yanked on her scruff.

"You'll do no such thing!" the tortoiseshell leader hissed. Amberpaw scrabbled in the dirt for a few heartbeats before giving up. She sat down on the ground, trembling from cold, fear and anger. "I know that you're very angry, and so am I. That… well, they're not rogues anymore… those evil cats killed one of our clan. And ShadowClan will serve justice, but now is not the time. Right now, if we went to face those cats, we would be putting ourselves in a lot of danger." Amberpaw nodded reluctantly. _I want to kill him! _The apprentice was surprised at her hatred.

"We're going to dig up your mouse and go back to the clan. We'll report what we find. Rockfire and I will decide on a course of action," Cloverstar finished. She trotted of in the direction of the camp. Even though she had calmed down, her tail was still lashing behind her. Amberpaw hurried after her mentor.

They reached the tree where Amberpaw had stashed her mouse, and she dug out the small catch. The pair hurried back to camp.

As Cloverstar entered, she bounded towards the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" she yowled, standing tall on the ledge. Amberpaw noticed Cinderpaw, Ravenpaw, Rainpaw and Sandpaw sitting near where a few pieces of prey lay. She dropped her mouse on the diminishing pile and sat down next to her friends.

"What's going on?" asked Rainpaw, giving her a worried look from his blue eyes. Amberpaw shook her head.

"You'll find out soon enough," she whispered as Cloverstar started talking. The whole clan had gathered around, their eyes flashing.

"Amberpaw and I were hunting near the ShadowClan border," announced Cloverstar. Uneasy whispers rippled through the cats.

"While chasing a squirrel along the border, Amberpaw noticed a pair of cats that appeared to have joined ShadowClan. Their names were Midnight and Leafflight. They were talking loudly about scouting along the boundary for Darkstar." Growls ripped through the cloud.

"How could they!" called a cat near the back of the crowd.

"Midnight killed Yellowflower!" shouted Ravenpaw. "She even said so!" Cloverstar nodded to Ravenpaw before signalling for the distressed clan to quieten down.

"These cats are extremely dangerous. Do _not _approach them, _especially_ not by yourself. Am I clear?" snapped Cloverstar, her tail thrashing in worry for her beloved clan. The cats nodded slowly.

"What are we going to do about Yellowflower's death?" called Robindapple. Amberpaw gazed at her father approvingly. Several other cats called out.

"We can't let this go unpunished!"

"Justice must be served!"

Cloverstar nodded. "Oh, believe me, ShadowClan will pay," she spat. "But we have to wait for the right time." Some cats muttered their disapproval, but most nodded, seeing the sense in their leader's plan. "This meeting is now over. Take care!" called Cloverstar, jumping down from the ledge. Rainpaw turned to Amberpaw.

"That's horrible!" he whispered. Cinderpaw murmured her agreement. Cloverstar walked up to Amberpaw.

"You can have the rest of the day off," she said, gazing at her for a heartbeat before trotting over to Rockfire. Petalpaw strode over to the group.

"Hey," greeted Amberpaw, feeling the familiar pang of pity as she saw the medicine cat apprentice's disfigured face. Petalpaw flicked her tail.

"I can't believe ShadowClan actually let a pair of rogues join them! I mean, they hate kittypets; rogues aren't much better!" Amberpaw nodded.

"But we heard them say that they used to be kittypets!" she mewed. Petalpaw looked surprised.

"Well obviously ShadowClan doesn't know much about their past," scoffed Sandpaw.

"Just what they can do in the future," whispered Ravenpaw. "I'm going for a walk."

Amberpaw's fur bristled. "Stay away from enemy borders," she hinted. She could bet ten mice that her brother was going to go off and flaunt the warrior code, visiting Honeypaw. Ravenpaw hung his head guiltily, but if the others noticed they didn't say anything. The glossy black apprentice trotted swiftly out of camp. Amberpaw sighed.

"I'm going to have a nap," she declared. Rainpaw nodded.

"I will too." Amberpaw looked at him happily. They walked over to the den. Amberpaw lay down tiredly in her mossy nest. She purred as she felt Rainpaw's soft grey pelt brush her cream and ginger one as he lay down beside her. She closed her eyes, finally happy after her mentor's death.

**AN: And that's 2000 words exactly! Pretty cool, huh? I'm going to try and make the chapters longer now, plus more descriptive. That's one long weekend chapter; I still want to write another one! What do you think of AmberxRain as a pairing? I'm also curious to know what you think of Midnight so far. Thanks, Kestrelfeather for giving me Midnight and Leafflight's characters! Hopefully you won't have to wait long for chapter eleven! Please review!**

**-Issy**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Chapter eleven's up, my faithful readers :D Please give me suggestions for the apprentices' warrior names! I already have Amberpaw's, but the others are all open, including Petalpaw. Hope you like this chapter!**

**No review answers because this one was so soon after the other ;)**

Amberpaw woke up with a start. Cold leaf-bare air seeped into the den. She shivered, turning to look at Rainpaw. _He looks so peaceful, _she thought. Something stirred inside her. She didn't know what it was, but she felt it when she looked at Rainpaw. His blue-grey pelt was fluffed up against the cold. His eyes snapped open and he stared at Amberpaw for a moment.

"Good morning," purred Amberpaw. Rainpaw purred back, huddling against her for comfort.

"It's so cold!" he exclaimed. Sandpaw was sleeping nearby, and as a freezing wind blew through the den, she woke up with a furious look on her face.

"I was just about to catch that mouse!" she exclaimed, shaking her pelt crossly. Bits of moss flew off it onto Amberpaw.

"Hey!" she mewed good naturedly. Sandpaw ignored her and trotted to the entrance of the den; only to rush back with her eyes wide.

"The snow's blocking the entrance!" she exclaimed. "We can't get out!" Amberpaw looked at Rainpaw.

"I'm starving," he muttered. "I wish we weren't snowed in so I could go and get a piece of fresh-kill." Amberpaw could hear cats bustling outside. _I hope Oceanpetal's kits are okay, they're still pretty young. _Amberpaw heard a yowl and then a scuffle of paws.

"I wonder what-," she started, only to be interrupted by a yowl.

"Are you okay in there?" yowled Cloverstar.

"Yes, but we're freezing our paws off!" replied Sandpaw, flicking her tail.

"We're going to try and get you out now," came the voice of Rockfire. Amberpaw pressed closer to Rainpaw for warmth.

"What if they can't get us out?" she whispered.

"They will," purred Rainpaw.

"Of course they will!" snapped Sandpaw, but Amberpaw could see that she was scared. Cinderpaw and Ravenpaw both woke up at the same time.

"Wha-," mewed Ravenpaw sleepily, blinking his yellow eyes.

"We've been snowed in," replied Rainpaw.

"Oh," said Cinderpaw. "I hope they get us out soon."

Amberpaw didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually a dripping wet Rockfire poked his head in.

"Thank StarClan we finally got through the snow! My paws are numb!" he exclaimed. As the apprentices crowded to get out, Amberpaw was pushed to the back. When she finally left the den she saw Oceanpetal rushing across the white clearing with a tiny light grey tom in her jaws. Pebblecloud, the kit's father, was hurrying after her.

"Sleetkit's sick!" he called to the medicine den. Iceflower and Petalpaw appeared at the entrance. Iceflower took the kit and Oceanpetal hurried inside. Pebblecloud followed her in, his glossy grey pelt fluffed up in worry.

"I hope he doesn't have greencough," mewed Cinderpaw worriedly. Sandpaw and Ravenpaw nodded in agreement. The ginger and cream apprentice's shoulders tensed in worry. Greencough could spread like a forest fire in leaf-bare. Amberpaw trotted over to the freshkill pile, or rather where the freshkill pile used to be.

"Mouse dung," exclaimed Rainpaw, coming up beside her. There was only a patch of gleaming white snow. Amberpaw's stomach rumbled in protest.

"Why don't we go hunting?" she asked, looking at Rainpaw. The frozen forest wouldn't hold much, but it was worth a try.

"Okay," he agreed, trotting out of the camp.

"We're going hunting!" Amberpaw called to her father, who was standing nearby. He nodded. Amberpaw padded swiftly out of the camp after Rainpaw. They walked side by side for a few minutes, listening carefully for prey.

"I don't think-" started Amberpaw.

"Shh! I can hear something," hissed Rainpaw. Sure enough, when Amberpaw listened she could hear the noise of a squirrel hoarding nuts. "You go for it," whispered Rainpaw. Amberpaw nodded and crept forward slowly, staying downwind of the prey. It continued to scamper around for food amongst the leaves. As it came into view, the grey creature froze, lifting its head. Amberpaw held her breath. The squirrel turned towards Amberpaw. As soon as it spotted her ginger and cream pelt it bolted. Amberpaw bounded after it, gaining ground every heartbeat. She noticed the squirrel was limping slightly. As she neared the animal she leaped and flew through the cold morning air. Landing on the squirrel, she dug her claws in and bit its neck. She sat up in triumph before turning and looking around. _Where am I? _Amberpaw thought worriedly. _Don't tell me I crossed the border again. _Her mind flashed back to the time when she had crossed the border while she was hunting with Yellowflower. A pang of sadness shot through her.

Amberpaw trotted off, following her own fading scent trail. She was sure that she wasn't in any of the clan's territories. She kept the squirrel clamped firmly in her jaws; it was weighing her neck down. The apprentice worried about Rainpaw and hoped he didn't try to follow her. Amberpaw stopped when she came to a gaping black hole in the ground. She dropped her squirrel and sniffed the entrance carefully. It smelt of water and rock. _It's some kind of tunnel, _she realized. _Maybe there's a whole network of them, these tunnels could go all the way under ThunderClan's territory! I wish I could go and explore them, _she thought wistfully, picking up her squirrel again.

She sighed in relief as she reached the border. Rainpaw was standing there anxiously with a small mouse in front of his blue-grey paws.

"Amberpaw, you caught the squirrel! Where did you go?" he asked worriedly.

"I guess I was so intent on catching it I didn't look where I was going," she mumbled around the squirrel.

"I'm glad you're safe. You're a good friend," he murmured. Amberpaw purred.

"I don't think we're going to find any more prey right now, why don't we head back?" she suggested.

"Okay," agreed Rainpaw. The apprentices walked side by side through the frosty forest.

"I found this cool tunnel entrance!" exclaimed Amberpaw, her voice slightly distorted through the squirrel. "It was really dark, so I couldn't see anything inside. But it smelt like water and rock! I think there's a whole network of them under our territory!"

Rainpaw looked at her curiously. "What makes you think that?" he asked, his blue eyes interested.

"Well, it seemed pretty straight and it was heading in the direction of our territory," she replied. Rainpaw nodded.

"That's not mouse-brained, you know. It's quite possible that there are other entrances inside our boundaries." Amberpaw was silent for a moment.

"Do you think the elders would know anything about them?" she mused.

"They probably would. Why don't we take your squirrel to them and ask them?" Rainpaw suggested.

"Good idea," she answered. The pair walked in silence until they reached the camp. Amberpaw took a deep breath. She had a mysterious feeling about these tunnels. They padded through the tunnel and into the snowy camp. Rainpaw darted over to place his mouse on the freshkill pile. Around half of the snow had melted, leaving the camp soggy and wet. Amberpaw shivered as an icy drop ran down her back. She entered the elder's den with her squirrel clamped in her jaws. Scartail and Stormycloud were lying comfortably in their mossy nests; the den was cosy and warm. Rainpaw followed her into the den. Amberpaw set the squirrel down respectfully in front of the elders.

"Is that for us?" purred Scartail with a gleam in his eyes. "That's so big it could feed us for a moon." Stormycloud gave a rusty purr before taking a bite of the freshkill.

"It's plump and fresh," she mumbled. Scartail took a bite as well, chewing slowly. Amberpaw resisted the urge to shuffle her paws in impatience.

"Did you catch it by yourself?" asked Scartail, flicking his stumpy tail. Amberpaw nodded; she could hear Rainpaw fidgeting behind her.

"You must have come for a reason," purred Stormycloud. Amberpaw shot her a grateful look.

"We did. I er… I heard a warrior talking about some tunnels. Do you know anything about them?" stuttered Amberpaw.

"Well," rasped Scartail. "When we were kits, the elders knew tales of a maze of tunnels branching underneath this very territory. They said that many cats had gotten lost down there and that mudslides at the entrances of the tunnels were very common."

Stormycloud nodded. "Those elders' leader, Goldenstar I think they called him, ordered for the tunnels to be blocked off after a young warrior was lost down there. But I heard some gossip from the warriors; they claimed that some of the mud blocking the entrances was washed away in the recent rain." Rainpaw nodded, interested.

"So everyone is forbidden to enter them?" he asked.

"That's right. Don't you go down there youngsters," rasped Scartail with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"Thank you for telling us about the tunnels," Amberpaw mewed, nodding respectfully.

"Thank you for the delicious squirrel," purred Stormycloud. "Take care."

Amberpaw trotted out of the den; the piercing cold air almost causing her to run back inside. She shivered again and Rainpaw pressed up beside her.

"I heard you went hunting," mewed Cloverstar, approaching the pair. Her breath billowed out in front of her.

"I caught a squirrel so I took it to the elders," replied Amberpaw. Cloverstar nodded approvingly, glancing up at the sky.

"I suppose it's nearly sunhigh, if not past it. You can have the rest of the day off. Don't forget about the Gathering in a few nights," she purred, her green eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"What are you going to say about ShadowClan and Yellowflower?" inquired Rainpaw, his blue eyes round.

Cloverstar paused. "Well, I'm not entirely sure yet. But we'll make them pay," she growled. Amberpaw knew they were being dismissed. She dipped her head respectfully and padded over to the apprentices den.

"Hey," greeted Cinderpaw, raising her head from cleaning her grey fur. Ravenpaw was nowhere to be seen, reflected Amberpaw. Sandpaw was sleeping quietly in the corner of the den.

"Have you heard anything about Sleetkit yet?" asked Rainpaw, coming up to stand beside Amberpaw.

Sandpaw woke up and Cinderpaw nodded worriedly. "He has whitecough," she reported. "I hope it doesn't spread." An anxious look came into her blue- green eyes. Sandpaw shook her pelt.

"Where have you two been?" she asked.

"We were hunting," replied Amberpaw. "There wasn't much prey running." Sandpaw nodded knowingly.

"Well, at least that means that there probably won't be any badgers or foxes running," she mewed. At that moment, Ravenpaw walked into the den, shaking snow from his pelt.

"Hey Ravenpaw," mewed Cinderpaw. _She doesn't know about Honeypaw yet. _Ravenpaw trotted past and settled down into his nest. A strange scent clung to his glossy black pelt. Amberpaw and Rainpaw crossed the den and lay down in their nests. Amberpaw couldn't work out what the strange scent on Ravenpaw's pelt was.

. . .

That night, Amberpaw dreamed of tunnels. She wandered around in the dark caves, lost, fearing that she would never escape. She would jump at the sound of her own pawsteps. Sometimes she caught glimpses of Yellowflower's glowing pelt. She called out, but Yellowflower never seemed to hear her. The scent of the tunnels filled her nose.

Amberpaw woke with a start. All she could think of was the scent of the tunnels. Suddenly, it clicked into her mind. The scent on Ravenpaw's pelt was the scent in her dream. _Ravenpaw has been in the tunnels!_

**AN: Yay! Long weekends! Hope you liked this chapter and I added the tunnels because I was bored. I'm not going to bribe you with lollies this time ;) but when you review you should think of how happy you make me. :D **

**-Issy**

**PS. OHAI!**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Chapter… woah, twelve I think… This should have more than twenty, well; that's what I'm aiming for at least. And I'll almost definitely make a sequel. I'm also planning on another book that's really funny and insane. I might publish that soon…**

**Review answers:**

**Kestrelfeather - Yesh you do xD I'm glad you're such a loyal reviewer :3**

**Sami - Thanks for the names! You're a loyal reviewer too! :3**

**Jay'swhisper/Claweh - Thanks again for reviewing! And thanks for the names, good luck on your next chapter! I love the tunnels too xD**

Amberpaw's mind whirled; she rested her head back on her ginger paws. _Why was Ravenpaw in the tunnels? Obviously some of the entrances have been opened up again. _Amberpaw couldn't believe that her brother had found his way into the dark underground maze. She closed her eyes, trying to get back to sleep. The moon was directly overhead; there was still half of the night left. Amberpaw shook her head. Eventually she sank into sleep.

The next night, Amberpaw rose from her nest. The moon shone brightly down; she knew there would be a Gathering very soon. She crept through the warm den, nearly stepping on Sandpaw's tail. As Amberpaw walked out of the den, she bit back a hiss as icy claws of coldness grabbed her. She padded across the camp through the snow; her paws going numb. Willowfrond was on guard; sometimes she helped out with warrior duties.

"Hey Amberpaw," she whispered, breaking the deafening silence inside the camp.

"Hi, Willowfrond. I'm just going for a walk because I can't sleep," replied Amberpaw. Willowfrond nodded her brown head and Amberpaw trotted out of camp. The trouble from ShadowClan and WindClan weighed heavily on her shoulders. _I know it's not my responsibility, I'm just an apprentice, _she thought. _But a part of me feels like it _is _my responsibility. _

She walked slowly through the snowy forest. The silence was broken by the hoot of an owl, and she couldn't hear any prey. _Why was he in there? I wonder if they lead to other territories. _Then a horrible thought occurred to her. _No. No, he couldn't. _Amberpaw shook her head and continued walking; surprised when she found a tunnel entrance. There were a few sticks and ferns making a barrier around it. _I suppose this is one of the entrances that was blocked then opened up again. _She carefully stepped over the barrier. The disturbing thought about Ravenpaw was still in the back of her mind. Amberpaw stared down the dark tunnel and stepped inside cautiously.

The now familiar scent of the tunnels rushed up to greet her and cold air ruffled her whiskers. _Did he… did he really go down here? It's so dark and scary… _Amberpaw stepped back out, shaking her pelt. She let the thought that was nagging her out. _What if he really does visit Honeypaw down there? _

Amberpaw started as she heard a rustle. She ducked behind a relatively leafy bush; praying that the leaves would stop moving. A small black figure came into view, standing out against the snow. Amberpaw stifled a gasp as she realized it was Ravenpaw. He had a dreamy expression on his face. Ravenpaw padded over to the tunnel entrance; standing there with his tail flicking. The trees clattered their leafless branches above his head. Amberpaw stepped out of the bush.

"Ravenpaw!" she hissed. The black apprentice whirled around, an expression of worry on his face.

"Oh, it's just you," he mewed, his expression changing to relief.

"Just me? Do you know how _dangerous _this is?" she spat. "Honeypaw is in an enemy clan, what makes you think she won't betray you?"

"She loves me," he whispered softly, his pale yellow eyes glowing in the moonlight. "Honeypaw would never do that."

"How do you know, Ravenpaw?" pressed Amberpaw softly. "This is bad, really bad." Ravenpaw glared at her.

"I won't listen to you! I'm still going to meet Honeypaw, no matter what you say!" he hissed, turning around. He bounded into the tunnel with his tail streaming behind him. His black pelt blended into the shadows.

Amberpaw lay down at the entrance, listening to the sound of his paws fading away. They echoed around eerily before the silence of the night enveloped them.

"Why, StarClan? Please get him to listen!" she nearly wailed, gazing up at the star speckled sky. "Why did you choose me for the prophecy? If I can't handle this, what will I do?" she whispered. Amberpaw thought she caught a hint of Yellowflower's scent on the cold night breeze.

"Please guide my paws, StarClan," whispered Amberpaw. Yellowflower's scent grew stronger.

_We'll always be with you, _she whispered. Amberpaw looked around wildly but couldn't see anything. _Stay strong. _Then the scent faded and Amberpaw was left alone in the cold forest, with the branches creaking eerily overhead.

. . .

"I'll take… Rockfire, Iceflower, Acornblaze, Sorrelrain, Pebblecloud, Cinderpaw and Amberpaw. That way, there will be enough warriors left to defend the camp in case ShadowClan or WindClan attack," announced Cloverstar, leaping down from the Highledge. Amberpaw trotted over excitedly, standing next to her sister.

"This is going to be interesting," whispered Cinderpaw. "I can't believe we get to go!" Amberpaw nodded.

"Cloverstar is bound to say something about Midnight," she spat.

"I wonder if he and his kittypet _friend _will be there," hissed Cinderpaw, with a mocking gleam in her eyes. Cloverstar signalled to the group of cats with her tail. The Gathering patrol set off through the cold forest at a brisk pace. Acornblaze was padding in front of the pair; he slowed down and started to walk beside them.

"Don't be rude to any cats there," he warned as they trotted towards the WindClan border. Cinderpaw just growled; while Amberpaw nodded, trying to focus on Acornblaze's words not the freezing ground underneath her paws.

"We won't," she promised, her breath billowing out in front of her. Acornblaze kept walking beside them as they crossed the WindClan border.

"If there's a battle, Cloverstar wants you to hide in the bushes around the island. But don't go home, because we might not know where you are," he instructed, fluffing up his brown pelt.

"Why can't we fight?" asked Amberpaw, feeling like an immature kit.

"ShadowClan are vicious, and teamed up with WindClan, well," mewed Acornblaze, his tail lashing. Cinderpaw let out a long sigh.

"Am I clear?" asked Acornblaze, gazing at them sternly. Amberpaw winced as she stepped on a sharp stone; then nodded.

"Yes, Acornblaze," mewed Cinderpaw. Acornblaze trotted on ahead. The sisters padded at the back of the group. A comfortable silence stretched between them.

The tree bridge drew near and Amberpaw could see the dark figures ahead. They were crossing the bridge. _I bet the bridge is really slippery with ice, _thought Amberpaw nervously. _I hope I don't fall in._ As they reached the bridge, Cloverstar leaped up onto the fallen log. Amberpaw heard gasps of shock.

"What is it?" she asked Cinderpaw.

"I think the lake is frozen!" she mewed excitedly. The senior warriors jumped onto the bridge, then the warriors. The next thing she knew, it was Cinderpaw's turn. The small grey apprentice slowly crossed the bridge. Amberpaw could see now the shining ice that had formed over the lake.

"Wow," she whispered. The ice shone in the moonlight, gleaming like the moon itself. Amberpaw heard another Clan approaching the fallen tree. She turned and saw that it was RiverClan. Streamstar was waiting patiently for ThunderClan to finish with a gleam in his blue eyes. Amberpaw turned back and leaped up onto the tree, digging her claws in tightly.

Suddenly, a dark shape pushed past Cinderpaw and headed straight for Amberpaw. It roughly bowled her over. She tumbled from the bridge, falling for the ice below. As she fell, she recognised the shape as Loudtalon of WindClan. She let out a yowl as she hit the ice. It stayed where it was, but Amberpaw could hear it creaking underneath her. She tried to scramble to the edge, but it splintered under her and she plunged into the freezing water. As the dark water of the lake closed over her head, she could see Cloverstar attacking Loudtalon. The water tugged at Amberpaw's fur and she tried her hardest to swim up again. But the current of the freezing lake was too much for her and went limp, weakened.

It was eerily peaceful under the water. She could just make out the dark shapes of cats fighting above her. Blackness crowded at the edge of her vision. Amberpaw let out the last of her air. No one was going to save her now. _I'm going to die, _she thought, just as blackness swallowed her. The last thing she felt was a yank on her scruff, pulling her through the freezing water.

Amberpaw coughed up a mouthful of foul tasting water.

"Amberpaw, you're awake! Thank StarClan," came the voice of Iceflower. Amberpaw blurrily opened her eyes; seeing the shining white pelt of Iceflower above her. The medicine cat was gazing down at her with worry and relief in her eyes. "Cloverstar is furious." Amberpaw realized she was lying in the trees just by the shore. She could hear yowls of anger and glee coming from the Gathering clearing.

"Can you move?" asked Iceflower gently. Amberpaw just nodded, coughing up some more water. Weakly, she rose to her paws. Iceflower guided her into the clearing where she sat down next to Cinderpaw next to ThunderClan. Her pelt dripped with water and she shivered.

"Are you okay?" gasped Cinderpaw, licking her sister's ginger and cream pelt furiously. Amberpaw nodded slowly, watching the leaders. Streamstar was on a very low branch sitting calmly; his tail wrapped over his paws. Cloverstar was furious, sitting in the highest branch possible with her tail lashing wildly.

"I will start!" she yowled, glaring down at Darkstar. The clearing went quiet with only a few faint growls breaking the silence. "Darkstar. One of your 'warriors' killed Yellowflower; a much loved and innocent she cat. You ordered one of WindClan's warriors to push one of our apprentices from the tree bridge. You keep crossing our border and you have accepted murderous rogues into your Clan! What do you have to say for yourself?" hissed Cloverstar, her tortoiseshell pelt fluffed up. Her neck fur was bristling angrily and her tail was still lashing.

Darkstar sneered at her, mockery in his icy blue gaze. "One, your beloved Yellowflower was on our territory, so we killed her."

Cloverstar interrupted him. "Yellowflower was not on your territory. Even if she was, you could have just driven her off. The warrior code states that a warrior does not need to kill unnecessarily," she growled. Clouds drifted near the moon.

"Midnight was not a warrior then. He was passing a test," announced Darkstar proudly. "And he succeded, bringing Leafflight with him into the Clan!"

"A test? Rogues have to pass a test and then you let them into your 'clan', and the test is killing an honourable warrior?" she yowled. "You are mad, Darkstar. You have gone insane with this so called 'power' of yours. I tell you now; ThunderClan will stand against you until we are wiped out completely!"

Yowls of support rose from RiverClan and ThunderClan warriors. "I stand by this also!" yowled Streamstar.

"I sent Loudtalon to drown your apprentice because I felt like it," continued Darkstar, madness gleaming in his eyes. "Unfortunately, a slimy, disgusting RiverClan warrior saved her!" He spat from his branch. Amberpaw nearly charged toward the tree in fury. _You nearly killed me because you _felt like it_? _she thought furiously, growling softly.

"I can't believe you, Darkstar. How StarClan granted you nine lives I do not know," mewed Cloverstar, shaking her head in disbelief.

"We keep crossing onto your territory because we can; and your cowardly warriors do nothing about it!" he continued. "And we accepted Midnight and Leafflight to swell our ranks. They are doing a very good job so far. I killed Wolftooth because she was disloyal to the clan, so Midnight has taken her place." Gasps of shock rose from the assembled cats. Amberpaw saw Midnight proudly sitting below the Great Tree in the deputy's position. She noticed a detail she had not before, a red collar on which teeth were studded. She shuddered, remembering the tales of BloodClan that she had heard in the elders den. _Maybe ShadowClan weren't all bad…_

"We will stop you, Darkstar. You are a disgusting, evil excuse for a leader and we will bring down your reign!" yowled Streamstar, lashing his sandy coloured tail. Cloverstar nodded gratefully at him. "WindClan have been causing us trouble," he continued. "But nowhere near as much as ShadowClan is to ThunderClan." Amberpaw shook her head, gazing again at Midnight. She saw his midnight blue gaze flash toward Streamstar. In horror, she watched as he leaped up, grabbing Streamstar's lashing tail in his jaws. The RiverClan leader yowled and plummeted to the ground nest to Midnight, landing with a thump. He tried to scrabble to his paws but was knocked down by the evil rogue. Midnight raked his claws forward and slashed the leader's neck. He gurgled for a moment before falling still; blood pouring out of his wound.

The clearing descended into chaos. Cats were yowling, screeching and panicking as they tried to find their clanmates. Amberpaw was roughly pushed to the side as a dark brown tom dashed past her.

"Over here!" came the cry of Acornblaze from somewhere to Amberpaw's left. She followed Cinderpaw through the panicked mass of cats and waited with her clanmates. She saw Streamstar rising shakily to his paws with Cloverstar worriedly standing next to him. She said something that Amberpaw couldn't hear over the chaotic noise. Streamstar nodded sadly and walked over to his clan. Cloverstar padded over to ThunderClan.

"WindClan and ShadowClan are joining!" announced Darkstar, standing in a mass of WindClan and ShadowClan cats. "I will be the sole leader, and Ivystar will be exiled." Ivystar gazed at him, horrified.

"What?" she spat.

"You are too nice," he sneered. "Go live as a kittypet or something, scum."

"I-I thought… you said…" Ivystar stuttered. Darkstar hissed, holding up his unsheathed claws. Ivystar backed away slowly.

"Who wants to come with me?" she said bravely. A few WindClan warriors padded up to her leader and they approached ThunderClan and RiverClan. Cloverstar and Ivystar talked quickly while Darkstar stood, musing.

"We shall be called… DeathClan!" he yowled. Cheers rose from the crowd of former ShadowClan and WindClan cats. Cloverstar shook her head, horrified. Eagleflight and Dovesong joined RiverClan's group, while Ivystar and Hawkwing decided to join ThunderClan.

"Let's go!" yowled Cloverstar. "Until we meet again." As the cats left the Gathering island, Amberpaw couldn't help but wonder if anything would be the same again.

**AN: Phew, that was a pretty big one! Not as long as some other chapter I did though… How do you like it? Interesting, hey. Please review! PS. Ohai!**

**-Issy**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Chapter Thirteen! It won't be unlucky, but it will be a filler chapter, sort of. Not so much action. Sorry that this one took a while, I had a block D: Anywayzzz, there's a bit of AmberxRain fluff in this one. :D**

Amberpaw chewed slowly on a stringy mouse, her belly rumbling loudly. _The Clan is nearly starving, _she reflected while gazing around the camp. Warriors still bustled around, but without as much energy. Though their ribs showed through their dull pelts they kept working hard. A patrol of warriors streamed out of the camp entrance and ran towards the ShadowClan border. _No, DeathClan. What a disgusting, evil name. _Ivystar approached the freshkill pile nervously, treading softly over the snowy ground. She looked at Amberpaw with her worried green eyes as if asking for permission.

"It's alright, go ahead," purred Amberpaw. Willowfrond came up behind the former WindClan leader and rested her tail on her shoulders. The two had become good friends as they both came from different clans. _Though now they're the same. _Ivystar nodded her thanks, relief shining in her eyes. She grabbed a small mouse and settled down next to Amberpaw, with Willowfrond on her other side.

"So, how is your training going?" the brown leader asked.

Amberpaw purred. "It's going pretty well, although I still have about three or so moons left," she replied.

"Who's your mentor?" asked Ivystar curiously. Willowfrond started to purr quietly and she took a bite out of the mouse.

"Cloverstar is. She's a great mentor," replied Amberpaw. Ivystar blinked, before purring as well.

"I'm sure she is," she mewed warmly. Amberpaw felt she could be good friends with the former leader.

"So what are you going to do with your lives?" asked Amberpaw curiously.

"Well," mewed Ivystar, gazing around the snowy camp. "I suppose I'm just going to, er… I don't want to retire and have them taken at the Moonpool. Because I'm always going to hope that we can bring down DeathClan," she replied honestly. "I'll keep them." Amberpaw nodded; it made sense.

Willowfrond nodded to. "StarClan would want that, like how I'm keeping my medicine duties." Ivystar finished her mouse and started to share tongues with Willowfrond. Amberpaw licked the last scraps from her muzzle and mewed a farewell to them. The two had become quite good friends. She padded across the clearing to where her mentor was standing.

"Good morning, Amberpaw," she greeted, looking up at the sky. Dark thunder clouds were looming above; it felt like they were suffocating the earth below. "We're in for a storm," she mewed worriedly.

Iceflower came hurrying out of the medicine den. As she spotted Cloverstar she trotted swiftly up to her.

"Sleetkit's got greencough," she whispered. Cloverstar went rigid, gazing anxiously at the medicine cat through her bright green eyes. It seemed like a cloud of worry had settled over the three cats.

"What? Are you sure?" she mewed.

Iceflower nodded. "And so does-"

"We can't talk here," interrupted Cloverstar, padding towards her den. Amberpaw stood there uncertainly, her mind whirling at the news. Iceflower beckoned to Amberpaw with her fluffy white tail; then hurried into the den after Cloverstar. Amberpaw padded more slowly after them, sighing as she worried. _I know that I'm expected to save the clans. But what if they're wiped out by leaf-bare? _While she was still just a kit, Amberpaw had heard stories about the leaf-bare about ten of them ago. It was said that greencough hit the clans so hard they were almost wiped out.

Amberpaw scrambled up to Cloverstar's den and slowly padded inside. Cloverstar was sitting almost regally in her nest, looking at the ground, and Iceflower was standing worriedly in front of her. As Amberpaw approached, Cloverstar looked up to her.

"Can you go and get Rockfire?" she asked, gazing at her with big green eyes. Amberpaw nodded and turned around, trotting out of the den. She saw the ginger and grey tom standing below the Highledge, looking up worriedly.

"Cloverstar wants you in her den," she called. The deputy scrambled up the rocks.

"What's going on?" he puffed. Amberpaw shook her head slowly. Rockfire walked into the den and stood next to Iceflower; Amberpaw following closely behind. The deputy looked at Cloverstar questioningly, tipping his head to one side. Cloverstar sighed.

"Sleetkit and Stormycloud have greencough," she reported worriedly. "We need to confine them somewhere safe before it spreads."

"There's the old Twoleg nest near the DeathClan border," suggested Rockfire. Cloverstar nodded.

"Yes. It's close to Shad-DeathClan," Cloverstar corrected, "But it seems like it's the only place for them. Will you escort them there Iceflower?" Iceflower dipped her head.

"I will," she replied.

"Now while you're all here, I have something to tell you about my apprentice," Cloverstar continued. Amberpaw ducked her head, knowing where this was going.

"StarClan gave her a prophecy when she was a kit," Cloverstar meowed, gazing warmly at Amberpaw. "It said, the amber flower must save the clans from falling to the shadows. There is only one way to defeat the shadows, to destroy the darkness deep in its heart. We know it's about her, and we're guessing that she has to save the clans."

Rockfire looked bewildered. "What?" he exclaimed.

"It's true," mewed Cloverstar. Iceflower nodded.

"Well, if the part about saving the clans is true, she has a big job to do," added Iceflower.

Amberpaw let her head hang. She had such a big destiny. Greencough had arrived; DeathClan ruthlessly killed and leaf-bare hung over their heads like a storm cloud.

"We won't tell the clan," meowed Cloverstar. "It will probably upset them, and we need to be strong in the middle of this harsh leaf-bare." Rockfire and Iceflower nodded in agreement. Rockfire's eyes gleamed with determination; while Iceflower gazed a

"You can go now, Amberpaw," Cloverstar mewed. "Make sure you stay away from the cats with greencough until we move them."

Amberpaw nodded and left the den. She scrambled carefully down the rocks; they were slightly icy. _So Sleetkit and Stormycloud have greencough… I hope that no one else catches it, _she thought worriedly. She was certain that there would be a big battle with DeathClan; when that time came the clan couldn't afford to be weakened by sickness.

Amberpaw trotted over to the freshkill pile, glancing over the measly catches. There was only a small mouse and a tiny shrew. She sighed. Rainpaw padded up beside her.

"Want to share with me?" he asked hopefully, his blue eyes shining. Amberpaw nodded, a smile spreading over her face. She didn't accept just to spare him disappointment; she truly was good friends with him.

"Sure," she agreed, happiness rising inside her as she saw his big smile. Amberpaw picked up the small brown mouse and padded over to a patch without snow. Rainpaw followed her happily, sitting down. Amberpaw settled next to him. They pressed together, trying to keep warm. Rainpaw let out a soft purr. He took a bite out of the mouse. _This is nice, _Amberpaw thought. _Even though it's leaf-bare, I have friends and family all around me. And even though it's cold, I can keep warm, next to Rainpaw. _

She took a bite of the mouse. It was slightly stale, but at the moment it tasted like the best mouse in the world. Rainpaw was purring next to her, chewing slowly.

"We're friends, right?" he purred.

"Of course," Amberpaw replied, smiling. "You're a good friend."

Rainpaw purred even harder at this. _Maybe, just maybe, we'll be more than friends when we're warriors. I think… I think I'd like that. _

. . .

Amberpaw walked back into the den, shaking a cold lump of snow from her ginger and cream fur. Sandpaw and Cinderpaw were sleeping inside, but they woke up when she entered.

"Hey," mewed Sandpaw. Cinderpaw nodded a greeting before closing her eyes and resting her head back on her paws. "Have you seen Ravenpaw?" asked the sandy coloured she cat.

"No, I haven't," replied Amberpaw, crossing the den to her mossy nest. In truth, she hadn't seen him. But she knew where he was.

"He doesn't seem to be around much anymore," commented Sandpaw, stretching. "I guess he's busy training with Rockfire."

Amberpaw nodded, lying down in her mossy nest. Rainpaw lay down next to her, still purring.

"Ooh, Amberpaw and Rainpaw!" cooed Sandpaw, a teasing light in her eyes. Rainpaw flicked his tail at her.

"Shut your mouth," he teased. Amberpaw felt slightly embarrassed, but she tried not to show it.

"Well, you've got a crush on Tigerstripe!" retorted Amberpaw.

Sandpaw flushed. "I do not. I just admire him, he's a great warrior."

"Sure, sure," replied Rainpaw. He started to groom his soft blue-grey fur. Amberpaw rested her head on her paws, watching Sandpaw as she stretched again and rose to her paws. She walked out of the den.

Amberpaw sighed. "Sleetkit and Stormycloud have greencough," she mewed, watching Rainpaw's face. His calm expression changed to one of anxiety and stress.

"Oh no, please StarClan, no," he meowed. "This could get really out of hand." Amberpaw nodded worriedly.

"I hope no other cats get it," she said. _What if I get it? Or Rainpaw? Poppystem and Robindapple? _

. . .

Amberpaw blinked, opening her eyes. It appeared to be sunset. Rainpaw was sleeping close to her. She nudged him gently with her nose. He blinked open his eyes.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" she asked softly, realizing that Sandpaw, Ravenpaw and Cinderpaw were sleeping nearby.

"Sure," mewed Rainpaw. They rose to their paws and padded out of the den. Amberpaw fluffed up her ginger and cream pelt, trying to stay warm. The pair walked out of the camp entrance. The sun was casting orange rays through the trees. Snow was hanging on branches and no prey could be heard.

"It's so quiet," she sighed. "It's nice." Rainpaw nodded in agreement. They walked through the forest in silence, only the sound of their pawsteps and the slight breeze breaking the silence.

They finally reached the lake. There was no ice on it after the warmish day. The shining expanse of water rippled softly, waves nearly reaching their feet. The sun was setting directly across from the apprentices. As Amberpaw gazed at the lake, she squinted. Sunlight reflected off the deep blue water. She sighed. _How long is this peace going to last? _Amberpaw wondered.

Rainpaw pressed against her; she purred. "You're a good friend, Rainpaw."

Rainpaw turned and gazed at her with his blue eyes. "I was kind of hoping that we were more than friends," he admitted quietly. Amberpaw stared at him and he turned away.

They stayed at the lake for a fairly long amount of time. The ball of fire that was the sun had slipped down through the sky, and now only the top was showing above the horizon. Stars dotted the dark sky. Amberpaw turned to Rainpaw.

"This was nice," she said. "But I think it's time to go back now."

Rainpaw mewed his agreement. The pair turned and walked back into the forest just as the sun disappeared for the night, plunging the world into darkness. Amberpaw walked through the trees, her paws crunching in the snow.

"I'm glad I got some time to think," mewed Rainpaw.

"Yeah, it was nice," Amberpaw agreed.

The camp entrance came into sight. Amberpaw walked in first. Cats were milling around in the snowy camp. At first, she thought they were just talking as they usually did. Then she saw their worried expressions and the uneasy bristling of their fur.

"What's going on?" asked Rainpaw, padding up beside her. Petalpaw trotted over.

"Oh hello, I didn't see you there," she mewed, blinking. "Iceflower just got some bad news. Tigerstripe has greencough." Amberpaw blinked in surprise. _Another cat! Who's going to be next, _she fretted.

"How did he get it? Haven't the sick cats been moved to the abandoned Twoleg house?" Amberpaw asked.

"They have, but I guess Tigerstripe got it before then," replied Petalpaw. "I have to go and look for some catmint now." Amberpaw nodded. Petalpaw walked past her and through the tunnel.

Amberpaw turned to Rainpaw. "I hope no one else catches it," she whispered. Rainpaw nodded, anxiety flashing in his blue eyes.

"Sometimes, there's nothing you can do," he whispered back.

**Author's Note: Chapter thirteen is done. I hope it wasn't too boring CX That's my favourite new face. CX Anywayzz… (why do I always say that?) I just got this really cool idea for a warriors fanfic. :D I might publish it if I think it's okay! Please review!**

**-Issy**


End file.
